Promoting Peace
by wolf-girl87
Summary: The Avatar is training with an Air Bender & Toph is sorting out family problems. Zuko and Katara's nations are now forcing them to have an arranged marriage, Azula is planning something devious against Aang. Zutara. Mature. Lemon in the future. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N: Ah, yes, I am in a writing mood, not too mention I have all of these ideas flowing into my mind. So here's another Avatar fic. Again it's a bit different from other fics.

Pairings: Katara and Zuko

Rating: Mature

EDIT#1: Grammatical errors fixed. Horizontal rulers added. 7/1/10

**Promoting Peace**

Chapter One

The war had been going on for 100 years, three nations have been rebellioning against the one nation that had started the war. The Fire Nation has been trying to control the war since the Avatar's disappearence 100 years ago. Now, the water nation has been forced to abide by the Fire Nation's offer or else they would pay dearly if they were to reject it. The water tribe from the south has roughly fifteen days to consider the offer before dying.

Katara had been practicing her waterbending when her brother came up to her. She was aware he was there and turned around to water whip him, but her father was him.

"Katara we need to talk." Her father said, Sokka had a discontented look on his face, his eyes looked like a weeping blue.

Katara flowed her water into her pouch and fully turned toward the two of them. "What's this about?"

Sokka looked away as his father spoke, he couldn't bare to let his sister see the tears welling up in his eyes. "You know about the offering we've recieved from the Fire Nation, right?" She nodded and he continued, "it seems the fire nation's prince is becoming of age soon to where he will be a man and around the age where he'll need a wife..." He paused for a moment letting her absorb the information.

Katara suddenly flared and turned red. "THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD MARRY THAT POMPOUS CONCIETED JERK!" She shouted at both of them, Sokka expected it, after all they had run into the prince many times while traveling with the Avatar and Toph. The Avatar was visiting an Airbender who was going to help him develope his skills to beat the fire nation. Toph had ventured back home to confront her parents and tell them exactly what was on her mind.

Sokka rubbed his left ear that was facing her. Though, that didn't stop their father from saying what he had to. "I know you've had your many encounters with him, he may not had the best social skills with you and your group of friends. But, try to be understanding, this is for the sake of the tribe. I don't like this just as much as you. I wouldn't ask you of this, if not for the tribe."

"No! He is nothing more than incompetent fool, thats been after the Avatar for years! Just because he has been banned by his stupid father. I will not subdue myself to their wills. It's probably just a trap anyways." Katara heaved as she started to move the water near her in circles, each pool of water slowly etching up to the sky as icicles with sharp points. Her father almost looked defeated until he pushed Sokka forward motioning for him to talk to her.

Sokka took in a deep breath, ignoring the rising waters and the sharp ice. "Katara please, for the sake of the tribe and for the sake of Aang and all of our friends. Katara, even if it could be trap you'd be able to handle yourself and the Northern water tribe would most definetly come to your aid if you are in grave danger..." He paused, putting as much effort into what he was about to say as he could "I'm sure the prince would not harm you or let his father harm you." Sokka cursed to himself mentally when he noticed the water stopped lashing against itself and the sharp ice dispated into the pools of water again. He knew this could only end badly. He took several steps back as Katara turned towards the two of them again, her voice would have seemed harmless if not for the venom behind it.

"Oh sure, fine. If it's for the sake of the tribe, why not? Why don't I just go march my water tribe peasant self down to the fire nation and hand myself over to the fire lord and his son. Oh why not have a big fancy wedding? No. If you think they will leave the water nation out of this war, you are dead wrong. Not only that, the other major nations will see us as a threat, Aang will break down and become devestated that I've decided to go willingly with the fire nation and become the fire lords sons bride to be." Katara seethed through clenched teeth.

Sokka took this as a sign to run like hell, their father did the same and then asked his son why they were running. "Because, she is almost a master at waterbending, she's nearing it soon." Their father gulped and ran like hell. When they were at a safe distance they stopped running, collapsing to the ground.

"Your sisters strong, but she'll be alright." Hakoda said.

Sokka nodded "yeah, she's beaten Zuko a few times in battle."

* * *

"Agni no! I will not marry some water bending peasant!" Zuko roared, he had been forced back to the fire nation and placed in the same room with his father with Azula at his side. Azula had her arms crossed and sly smirk played across her lips, her golden eyes allowing her brother to see that she was planning something devious. "If you think I will marry that peasant under any circumstances, you're dead wrong!"

His father's was calm and rather soothingly creepy as he spoke. "Zuko, if you marry the water tribe girl you will be allowed back with your honor restored and could peacefully live here within your birth land." Zuko got the hint they were planning something, he knew it had something to do with the Avatar, because he was friends with the water tribe peasant. Zuko turned around to leave, but was stopped by Zhao and his men. "You are not permitted to leave until you accept."

Zuko became furiated with the situation he was in. He felt uncomfortable and cornered. "No!" He shouted as he spun back around toward his father and sister.

His father roared at his sons denying. "You will get married to the girl or you will not recieve your honor and die by hand." He threatened. Zuko became quiet at this. And then wagered inside his head which was better. He gave in. "Fine, under one circumstance her and I will decide where we live and you cannot bother the nation/town in which we live in." His father grinned in satisfaction and agreed.

Zuko stalked out of the throne room towards the room that was once his.

Azula and her father watched him leave. "He's playing right into our trap, father." She smriked evily.

* * *

A messanger bird landed on the post outside one of the huts at the South Pole. Sokka and Katara's grandmother took the message tied around the birds leg and gave it some food and water for it's journey. She opened the message and read it to herself. She rolled it up and scampered off quickly to go find her son-in-law and hand it over to him. Ten minutes later she finds him and Sokka snoozing in the summer air on the icey grounds, she glances passed them seeing Katara training; controling the high tides. She looked away from her grandchild and whacked her son-in-law and grandson in the heads with message.

The two woke with a start and rubbed their heads at the same time. Sokka looked at his grandma with a questioning look. "The Fire Nation has sent a message saying their Prince accepted the proposal." Katara had been walking back and she was within earshot of the words that came from her grandma's mouth. Katara was furious inside, her eyes showed it, but her smile showed she wasn't mad, but that was one of her decieving traits. Shortly after hearing about she stood in front of her grandmother and took the message from her and read it to herself. Katara handed the message back to her grandmother and then walked off towards the village.

When arriving at the village she was greeted with women from the tribe and they were asking if she was going to accept the offer or deny it. Katara moved swiftly away from them and into her hut. She plopped down on the furs and fell to her right side, hugging her legs. She didn't cry, she merely thought about what to do.

_I could accept, but I bet it's a trap to lure out the Avatar. I can't believe Zuko accepted it_. She frowned of a moment then continued thinking about it. _No, wait, he was probably threatened by death or never be welcomed back to his homeland. Personally, I'd rather choose death than to get married to the man._ Katara pushed herself up and wagered the thoughts in her head. She used her hands like they were the scale and she mentally placed the situations at hand on each of the balances. _I suppose it is better than death. I can't allow myself to die, I have to teach Aang how to properly waterbend before the comet_. Katara frowned and sighed heavily, throwing herself back onto the furs underneath her.

About thirty minutes later Katara's grandma entered her hut to find a sleeping Katara and writing scroll next to her. She picked it up and began to read it. Her grandmother, she smiled and walked out, attaching the scroll to the giant birds leg and telling it where to go. Lifing it's wings and beginning to flap, soon it levitated above the old woman and in seconds it was gone.

* * *

End of chapter one of **Promoting Peace**.

Feed me with reviews. I know you should like this. For all of you who will read this.. that means... REVIEW MY WORK regardless of wether you have something positive to say or not. I want reviews. I can handle flames, though I prefer if you didn't flame.

Chapter two coming tomorrow.

wolf-girl87 (Nikita Grieson)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

A/n: GASP At least five out of the eighty-three people who read this so far, reviewed. You three know who you are and I THANK YOU. Thanks.

Pairings: Katara and Zuko

Rating: Mature

Tui: Moon Spirit

Agni: Sun Spirit

EDIT#1: Grammatical errors fixed and horizontal rulers added. Replaced 'fuck' with 'darn-it'. 7/1/10

**Promoting Peace**

Chapter two

Zuko awoke to a rapping sound at his door. He groaned as he sat up in his bed. _Who the hell... _Zuko pulled the covers away from his body, his creamy skin was bare and shirtless, he rubbed his eyes and looked out the nearest window._ It's still dark. By how high the moon is I'd say it's 2 a.m. So, who's at my damn door at this hour? _He questioned as he pushed himself off the large bed, the sheets were silky and red, which complimented his fair skin. He strutted towards his door. As soon as he put his hand on the knob, the scratching stopped. His guard was up as he opened the door and in came a black and white cat. Zuko closed the door after watching run in. "It's just a damn cat." He placed a hand up to his face and headed back over to his bed.

The cat roamed through out Zuko's room as he climbed back into his bed. The cat scurried over to his bed and jumped up and on it. Zuko sat up, leaning on his elbows looking at the cat. "Get off you damn cat." He nudge the cat off with his leg and plops back onto them. The cat gets back up again and edges ever so closer over to Zuko's body. By this time, he had closed his eyes. His eyes shot open when he felt the cat lay against his bare chest. He picked up the cat and got out of bed. Zuko hopped out of bed and went to his door, when he opened the door Ty Lee has standing in front of it. "What do you want?" He hissed.

Ty Lee looked taken back by his hiss, but smiled regardless of his bad temper. "My cat." She pointed the black and white cat in his grip. Zuko tossed the cat at her and slammed the door in her face. Mumbling something about the damn cat and her. Ty Lee held her cat and strolled away from Zuko's door, appearing to have a pleased look on her face.

Zuko laid back on his bed, it was still dark and he just stared at his ceiling. "Darn it." He said before frowning, realizing he now could not go back to sleep. Zuko pushed himself from the bed and began training.

* * *

Katara woke up with a start. "Dear Tui." Her hand hung over her heart as she tried to pace out each of her breaths, the panting woke up Sokka. He rolled over and looked at his younger sister.

"Are you alright?" He watched her carefully with sleepy eyes. She shook her head and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go back to sleep Sokka." He grumbled and did as she said.

Katara stood up, pulling her jacket over her head and slipping on her boots. She walked out into the night, the moon hung high in the air and the stars were clearly visible from where she stood. She took a deep breath, the smell of the ocean water tingled her senses, there was a slight breeze that sent light shivers down Katara's back, she was relaxed, her guard was down as she took in her surroundings. "Mom, I wish you were here, you'd help me through this. I know you would." A single tear rolled down Katara's cheek as she thought of her mother and then being engaged to a ruthless fire nation prince.

Twenty minutes later Katara heard the crushing of snow behind her. She didn't turn around though, but did put up a catious guard. When she heard the footsteps edge closer to her, she turned around this time. Her blue eyes looking over the area.. No one. Katara sighed and turned back around to look out into the ocean and sighed. Katara turned around once more to head back to her hut, but something stopped her. Her eyes focused on what stood before her.

* * *

Zuko was growing weary of training now, he stood up right, panting hard, his muscles were strained and it was hard for him to lift up his hand to clear away the sweat that clung to his forehead. When Zuko turned around to head towards his door, he stopped abruptly, what stood before him made his eyes widen.

* * *

"You.." They had both said at the same time, not realizing what stood before them was a figment of their imagination. Katara saw a tall man nearing the age of eightteen, he was shirtless and his muscles were toned very nicely, his pants clung around his legs, ass and crotch, he was standing knee deep in a river, his attention focused on something into the distance, though his gaze held something deadly. Katara shook her head and when she looked back up it was gone. Her breathing had sped up a bit, she was confused and cold now. Her brain told her to start walking, but her legs just wouldn't move an inch. The one part that stuck in her mind, was the scar on the left side of his face.

* * *

Zuko stared at what was in front of him, a woman nearing the age of sixteen, her upper body was in the cloth she wore under her clothes and below her waist she wore dark blue pants, they were dirty and had small holes in them. Her face had a cut on her left cheek and her hair was down, and went to her lower back, it was very wavy. Though, the first thing Zuko noticed was the glare she was giving off, it held nothing but hate and venom, around the woman's body was a circle of flames a few inches away from where she stood.

Zuko turned his head, pounding his right fist into the bed post, if he wasn't tired it would have broke, but remained there; cracked. Zuko's head snapped back in the direction he saw the image and groaned to himself, complaining about needing sleep and that he was simply delusional.

* * *

Later on that day Katara had gone back to training after getting a few hours of sleep after her hallucination early that morning. The water around Katara's body was that in the form of an octopus. The tentacles of water flowing gracefully with Katara's movements as she send a tentacle one by one out; whipping the air. Sokka had been walking towards her until he was whipped by a tentacle. "Katara!" He groaned. Katara looked over to him, realizing she had hit him on accident.

"Sorry. What are you doing here?" She asked, not bothering to stop what she was doing. Sokka watched her as she stood now a good distance from her.

"Gran Gran needs to talk to you." He rubbed his cheek. She lowered her water and then completely dropped it all together. She nodded and started walking towards the village. "I know what you did, Katara."

Katara stopped and looked back at her brother. Sokka wanted to push it farther but decided not to when he saw the pained expression in her eyes. Katara turned away from him and continued walking towards the village. Sokka sat down on the snowy ground and frowned. _Even after the fuss she made, she decided to do what was best for the tribe. Go figure, that's Katara for you, it's in her nature to show kindness and loyality towards her tribe_. He mumbled to himself as he had images of their journeys flow into his head. Sokka sighed and got up, heading to the village as well.

* * *

Zuko wandered around the palace he once felt to be his one and only home, but now, the building felt distant. The feeling he once felt had vanished as he strolled down the hallways. The images of him and his mother rolled through his mind as he continued to walk towards the garden that he and his mother had spet time together at. I_ should leave. This place has nothing but terrible memories. _He groaned as he exited the doors and walked out into the garden area. Zuko's sensed someone else was there and he barely had time to dodge as he saw a blue lightning bolt came at him. His eyes focused on the one person that could do that_. Azula. _He stroded away quickly before she had time to fire at him again.

Zuko walked around and before he knew it he found himself standing back inside the building, in front of his uncles room. He knocked on the door and when no one answered he opened the door. "Uncle?" His voice was deep and catious. "In here, Zuko." He called back. A wash of relief came over him as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Uncle, where are you?" He questioned.

Iroh came out of the bathroom and sat at a table that had a pot of boiled water and a few ups on it. "Right here, my boy." Zuko looked over his uncle, something seemed different about him, but he couldn't quite place it. "It seems you've agreed to marry Miss Katara." Zuko glared at his uncle while sitting across from. "What's wrong, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko gave a stern look but sighed in defeat. "Somethings not right here. Father shouldn't be this kind to me, after I dishonored him. Azula shouldn't even be here either, she should be out looking for the Avatar!" His fist pounded on the table, making the tea kettle rock a little.

"Yes, I've noticed that too." Iroh admitted. Zuko looked up with questioning eyes. "I don't have the answers you are looking for, Prince Zuko."

Zuko leaned back in the chair, clutching his hands, the veins clearly visible in his hands. The expression his face was one of confusion, anger, disappointment, and fear. Iroh cleared his throat which brought Zuko out of his thinking trance. "Why did you accept the proposal, Zuko?"

He glanced over at his uncle. "I don't know." He admitted. Iroh nodded simply and took a sip of his tea.

* * *

End of **Promoting Peace**, chapter two. I apologize for it being so short. But, I promised I would update. Zuko is so fun to write, but his uncle is funner to write.

Review please. Thank you.

wolf-girl87 (Nikita Grieson)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A/N: -Gasp- So. Many. Hits. -Faints- THANKS!

Pairings: Katara and Zuko

Rating: Mature

EDIT#1: Fixed grammatical errors. And added horizontal rulers. 7/1/10

**Promoting Peace**

Chapter Three

Katara stirred restlessly in her sleep. After speaking with her grandmother she had decided to take a nap before she left her tribe. Sokka had been watching his sister sleep the whole time. He didn't dare touch her, for fear of getting smacked in the face. He knew from experience that it would happen. Though, what he didn't expect was her to start bending in her sleep. Her arms moved around delicately, bringing the water from her pouch and moving it around in a flowing motion. Before Sokka could take cover he was water whipped in the forehead. Sokka groaned before he picked up a towel near by and dried his face. This time he decided to wake her up.

"Katara. You're bending in your sleep." He waited to see if she awoke, when he got no response he tried again. "Katara, you have to get up and prepare. Kata-" Before he could finish Katara had woken up, when she was sitting up she bumped heads with Sokka. "Oww."

Katara looked at Sokka lazily. "Hmm? What is it?"

Sokka rubbed his head and looked back at his younger sister. "You were bending in your sleep. Now get up and go prepare your things. Gran Gran will be in here soon to help you." He stood up.

Katara stretched and yawned. "Sorry Sokka."

Sokka stopped and turned around. "It's all right. You didn't mean it."

With that Sokka took his leave and stepped outside into the bitter evening air.

Katara forced herself up while thinking about what she was doing. _Ah, that's right, I've accepted the proposal by the Fire Lord. I suppose I should get ready to leave tonight. What an unfortunate turn of events._ Katara walked over to her bag that she used for when she traveled with the Avatar and began sorting through the clothes she had.

* * *

Zuko was had stayed in his uncle's room, even though his uncle had been going in and out of the room the whole day. His uncle had been telling him of the news that he discovered about the family plans for the engagement. Zuko sat down at the table him and his uncle had their conversation earlier. He breathed in heavily as the sweat dripped down his forehead, neck, arms, and chest. Zuko placed a hand on his head, thinking about what was going to happen in just a few hours. _I can't believe I accepted. This can only end badly. Her and I have nothing in common. That peasant.. Why her?_He got up and shot a fire ball at the door as Iroh walked in and deflected it with ease. He huffed as he slipped back into the chair.

"Is something bothering you, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, closing the door behind him. He walked casually over his nephew and placed a hand on his left shoulder.

"No." Zuko said, shrugging his uncle's hand off of him.

Iroh tried again. "You can tell me."

"It's nothing, uncle." Zuko said in an irritable voice while getting up from the table. "Uncle, when do we leave?"

"In six hours. I suggest you start packing." Iroh motioned Zuko towards the door. "I will be packing as well."

Zuko said nothing more and walked out the door. As he walked through the halls of the palace he had been avoiding his younger sister and her friends. Every other hallway seemed to be crawling with people he did not want to see at the time. Once he made it to his door the last person he wanted to see was on the other side. Zuko opened the door and there sitting on his bed was Princess Azula. Zuko stepped in, keeping the door open. "Get out."

Azula glanced over at Zuko after he entered. "No. We need to talk." She pushed herself off of his bed and walked over to him. "You have probably guessed that I will continue my journey searching for the Avatar, correct?"

Zuko glared at her. "I know. You'll probably be after anyone else who gets in your way."

"Yes. That would mean if your precious water tribe peasant gets in the way, I'll have to kill her." Azula said, stopping in front of him, waiting to see his reaction.

His expression had not changed, it was one of get-the-hell-out-or-I-will-force-you. "If you have nothing else to say, then leave." He placed his right hand on her back and pushed her out the door.

"Oh Zu-zu, bare in mind I will kill you as well if you so much as get in my way." With that she moved away from his door framed and strolled towards her own chambers.

Zuko groaned and closed the door, locking it behind him. "What the hell does she mean _my precious peasant_? She means nothing to me." He hesitated for a moment before walking over to a bag to stuff his clothes into. "Right?"

* * *

Six hours later, Katara was standing at the port of her homeland. Her family and herself waited for the boat to dock to sweep her away. Her hair was braided in the usual braid, she wore her winter outfit, even though it was summer, she held two bags, and one was on the ice next to her feet. With her stood her Gran Gran, her father, Sokka and most of the tribe. As the boat was nearing the port, Katara turned around and gave her thanks and goodbye's to her friends and family. When she turned to Sokka, she hugged him and whispered to him "I wish you were coming with."

Sokka grinned and whispered back "I am." Katara stepped back startled.

"What do you mean? I thought you had to help father." Katara had her right hand up to her mouth.

"I was going to help him, but we decided looking after you is a task I must do." Sokka said, placing his left hand on her right shoulder, while smiling.

"Oh Sokka.." Katara hugged her brother once more and then faced her grandmother. "Gran, I love you and I hope to see you again some day." She bent over a bit and hugged her grandmother tightly, then giving her a kiss on the cheek. Finally she turned to her father who stood gazing at her proudly. "Father, I know you've wanted me to find someone I loved to be married to, but this is for the tribe as you've said. I will write every day and I hope to see you once again." Katara's father took her in bear hug.

"I love you Katara, you'll always be my little girl." He whispered into her ear.

"She's strong, dad." Sokka muttered as he noticed the ship was just docking. "Time to go Katara. Farewell all."

Katara released her dad and he did so too. She turned around picking up her third bag and began moving towards the ship.

* * *

"Prince Zuko." Iroh knocked on Zuko's door. "It's time to leave. Are you ready?"

Zuko unlocked the door, turned off his light, opened the door and took his bag of clothes and money as he stepped through the door way. "I'm ready, uncle." His voice was rather calm.

"We should hurry, the boat will be leaving soon, Zuko." Iroh said, ushering his nephew towards the docks. Zuko and Iroh began their journey towards the docks. Neither of them stopped to say goodbye to anyone, they had no need to.

After a few hours of being on the ship that was headed towards the Earth Kingdom, Zuko had managed to examine every inch of the ship he was on. It wasn't his ship, it was his fathers. He had stopped his roaming to stand in one spot on the deck, to look out onto the sea. Images of his previous battles came to him, most of them involved Katara. "This engagement is nothing but a fluke."

Iroh had a pot of tea and two cups with him as he approached Zuko, his strides were silent and swift. He had heard what his nephew had said, and decided to try and get him to talk about it. "Prince Zuko, would you like some tea?"

Zuko nodded without turning around to look at his uncle to know it was him. He knew by the sound of his voice. He also noticed that his uncles voice held concern. Zuko took the cup of tea, his uncle had poured him. "Thanks."

Iroh smiled lightly at studied him. His hair was getting longer and looked better without the knot on top of his head. His fire nation armor gleamed in the under the sun that was setting. His face held an expression of contemplation. "Zuko, tell me what you're thinking." His uncle suggested.

"This engagement, you know it has something to do with the Avatar, right?" Zuko asked, his voice gruff.

"Yes. I have a theory about it." Iroh replied, looking out at the water as well.

"What is your theory, uncle?" Zuko asked taking a sip of his tea.

"That Princess Azula wants to lure you and Miss Katara together, and when there's the news of your wedding it will bring forth the Avatar. Then she'll have her clutches within reach of him. So, for the most part you two are just pawns in her game of Go." Iroh said, placing a hand over his belly while he chuckled at the very thought. "Ah, but that's just a theory."

"I see, uncle. You're theory is the same as mine." Zuko, his voice clearly upset about it. "Let her come. I'll show her just who she is messing with." Zuko, crushed the cup of tea in his hand, the steaming tea didn't burn him, he was used to the feeling.

Iroh looked at Zuko after he stopped laughing about the idea then he faced the sea once more before he turned away from his nephew to retire for the evening. _I just hope you don't endanger Miss Katara in your plans._

* * *

Katara had made her room on the fire ship as homey as possible. There was a picture of her mother, grandmother and father on the dresser near the bed she would be sleeping on. Katara was getting ready to change into a nightgown before she went to sleep, though there was a knock on her door. Katara placed her nightgown on her bed and strolled over to the door. She pulled it open and noticed it was Sokka. "Yes, Sokka?"

Sokka had done the exact same thing as Zuko had done on the ship, examine every inch of it. Now he found his feet to glide him through the hallways to Katara's room, he wanted to check to make sure she was alright. When he stopped in front of the door he contemplated as to whether or not to knock. _I'm sure she's changing right about now.. But, I must see if she's alright._ With that he knocked, waiting for her to open the door, he leaned against the wall across from her door. He closed his eyes for a bit, after hearing the door opening he opened his eyes and looked up at his sister. He replied to her questioning expression. "I just came to see if you're settling in fine."

Katara rolled her eyes. "I'm doing fine, Sokka. You don't need to check up on me. I can handle myself."

Sokka was about to protest but was interrupted by a gruff male voice. "I see you two are fine with your accommodations."

Katara poked her head out of the room as Sokka looked at the man to his left. The man was taller than their father, his hair was black and tied in a knot, he had a black beard, he was also wearing fire nation armor, and under the armor you could almost tell how buff and lean his body was. Katara noticed that he had been looking in her direction, she fully stepped out of the door way.

She was wearing her bandages that were wrapped around her bossism and torso, and a pair of light blue pants. Her hair was up in a pony tail, though she still had those two strands of hair up in their usual way. Katara's body looked frail, but it wasn't she had muscle, you just couldn't see it very well. Her skin was well tanned and even. Her blue orbs looked at the man off to her side, they held some discontentment. "Zhao."

Zhao was studying her and her brother during the silence, just as the two of them had been doing to him. He cleared his throat and announced that dinner was going to be done soon. Before he turned to leave, he checked out Katara once more, studying every inch of her body and taking in all of her curves. He grinned and turned away. A few moments later Sokka spoke up.

"Katara go put some clothes on. That man is not to be trusted." His voice was stern and brotherly.

"I noticed that too. I'll keep my eye on him. If he tries anything, I'll simply throw him over board with my bending." Katara smiled and slipped back into her room. "I'll see you in a bit."

Sokka nodded and strolled away to his own room.

Katara closed the door behind her, forgetting to lock it. She slipped into her shirt just as someone walked in. It was one of the fire nation guards. "Ah! It's called knocking!" She shouted and splashed the guard with the water from her pouch. She quickly bended the water back into her pouch. "Now, what do you want?"

The guard knocked lightly on the door, but no answer, he went to see if the door was unlocked and it was. He opened the door just in time to see the shirt fit snugly around Katara's waist right when he was splashed with the water. "I did knock. No one answered so I took the time I had to open the door to see if you were in here or not." He explained. "I came to escort you to the dining hall, as Commander Zhao requested.

Katara looked at him suspiciously, he had an apologetic look on his face. "Fine. Escort away." Katara stepped out of the room and he closed it behind the two of them.

* * *

Zuko had been sitting in the dining hall awaiting his meal to be served to him. "What's taking so damn long?" He questioned as Iroh sat down in front of him. Zuko looked stressed and irritable at the moment.

"Relax nephew, dinner will be out soon." Iroh said. "Have patience."

A half hour later their dinner came out. There wasn't much. The captain of the ship had forgotten to restock before leaving the port. "I apologize, this all we currently have til tomorrow when we arrive at the Earth Kingdom." The chef bowed as he apologized.

"Quit your graveling." Zuko taking a spoonful of what was on his plate in front of him. He took a bite, it was spicy but not too spicy.

"This is good curry." Iroh said with delight in his voice.

Zuko and Iroh continued to eat until they were full. When they were both done, they retired to their rooms for the night. Zuko entered his room to find pictures of Azula hanging up. "What the hell?" No doubt this was his fathers ship, it represented just how much he was proud of Azula over Zuko.

* * *

Many hours later, Katara laid in her bed starring at the ceiling above her, it had been a few hours after lights out and she couldn't fall asleep. She was trying to imagine what it would be like being married to the arrogant Prince Zuko. "I can't believe I accepted. This can only end badly." With that she rolled over and tried to force herself to sleep.

* * *

Zuko couldn't sleep either, especially with the constant gaze of Azula everywhere.

* * *

End of chapter three of Promoting Peace. Sorry it seemed to drag on for a bit. I was kind of forcing myself to finish up. I'm have writers block again... Anyways, the next chapter will be awesome! Perhaps a little disturbing, but awesome none-the-less. :D

Review. Thanks.

wolf-girl87


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. .

**A/N (READ IT OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!)**: Okay for all of those who are confused about the time-line here it is: It's set between when everyone goes their separate ways to train on their own. Toph off to visit her parents, Aang training with that one monk guy, Katara and Sokka are back home with their families, Zuko some how gets sucked back to his homeland because of his dastardly sibling and father. Alright, any questions? No? Fine, time to move on with the story. Though, seriously if you have any questions ask!

Oh and another note, Zhao is not dead. Toph is not dead. I do apologize if I may have said something that insinuated to their deaths. So, in my story he is living even though in the story he is actually supposed to be dead. Sorry for the mishap (I just looked it up on Oh I also apologize for using the term "fuck" when Zuko was speaking, it just felt right putting it there. So, no more complaining. :p

Anyways, on with the story. OH! Wait, another apology, if you do not like the minor grammar mistakes, bare in mind I usually write these chapters around 12 A.M. and 1 A.M. I also do not have spellcheck, because I am using wordpad. :p

EDIT#1: Fixed grammatical errors. Added horizontal rulers. 7/1/10

**Promoting Peace**

Chapter Four

"What can only end badly?" A manly voice asked from the other side of the room. The room was dark and only the slight glow of the moon illuminated the room. Katara immediately darted up and backed into the corner her bed was in. Her blue orbs darted across every inch of the room, only to see darkness mask her surroundings. Katara paused for a moment, thinking to herself that she may have been hallucinating. Slowly she slipped back into her bed and placed the covers over head. Waiting to see if she was hearing things or not. Silence. _Thank goodness.._

"You have not answered my question." The manly gruff voice came again, only louder and closer. Katara remained to have her eyes open, she froze under the blankets at hearing the voice a second time. Unwillingly she let her arm begin to pull down the covers, though something stopped her. The hot breath heaving itself just above her. She closed her eyes for a moment, and in that time, she felt the weight of the bed shift as if someone was now straddling her. She was on her side, in a bad position to defend herself from her offender. Katara at that moment was helpless. Suddenly, she felt the covers being pulled down slowly, diligently. Katara kept her eyes closed, making it seem as if she was asleep, her breathing was even and her joints loosened a bit. In this situation she had no room to be relaxed, but what else could she really do? Nothing.

In a split second, her offender had her whole body facing the person just above her. The man had gripped her wrists and hung them above her head. Katara frowned mentally and did not like where this was going. She was displeased with how she let it go so far. Katara's eyes opened to see her offender, but saw no one. She was confused. _Was someone not here just a few moments ago? _Katara realized her arms were still placed above her head, as she sat up she brought her arms to her sides. Katara's blue orbs searched the room for any sign of another life-form. Nothing. No breathing. No shuffling around. There was nothing but the unsteadiness of her own breathing. _Was I dreaming? I couldn't have possibly been. That was too surreal for a dream._Katara sat there contemplating as to whether or not it had been a dream or not. _I don't remember falling asleep._ _How odd. I wish I could remember. Wait. Do I really want to remember that? No._

Katara slowly fell backwards and stared at the ceiling above her. She was definitely confused and unsure if she was capable of keeping herself awake or not. She wasn't. Soon enough she had fallen into a deep slumber only to be awakened a few hours later.

* * *

Sokka on the other hand had been peacefully sleeping in his chambers. He was dreaming about the gang back together in a peaceful meadow surrounding with playful bear-mongoose. He had been leaning against a tree and watching his dazzling sister bend in a magical way. Toph had been teaching Aang various moves and forms in the rockier part of the meadow. Momo laid sleeping atop of Appa's back in the sunshine. Though, that did not last when a blaze of fire encircled the group. Each being separated from one another. Sokka's eyes would dart around in terror to see who was the cause of this horror. His gaze stopped on a man who a few inches taller than he was, who wore red armor and had topknot on his head. Sokka knew who this man was, Prince Zuko, the banished prince of the firenation. Behind the banished prince, were men, thousands of them, each riding on a horse. Though, Zuko-himself-was not on a horse, this worried Sokka more than the men on the horses. Sokka managed to maneuver his way away from the fire to run to help his friends, though he was stuck in the middle. He did not know which one to go after first. His sister was dearly important to him, his mother, father and grandmother told him to look after her. Aang, his dear 112 year old friend who was compassionate in what he did and he was the Avatar. Toph, the blind bandit, the master of Earthbending, the one person who knew so much about her friends despite her disability. Momo and Appa, the two animals who Sokka loved dearly.

Sokka was now standing on his bed, tossing and turning in his dream. No, his nightmare. Confused as to what he was going to do, which one he was going to save first. Just then as Sokka had been in his climatic moment he hit the wall. He had begun running around his room, going back and forth between his friends and family. Sokka sat up wearily looking around his room as his right hand shot up to his head. "What? What's going on?" He questioned, his throat dry and scratchy from his heavy breathing. Sokka gently rubbed his head as he slowly realized where he was and how he got there. _What a weird dream. I wonder what could have made me dream of that._. Sokka got up and lazily walked over to his bed, only to collapse and begin sleeping again.

* * *

Zuko had been standing on a cliff out in the middle of no where, he stood there peering out to the little islands below his cliff. He was about to continue to open his mouth to start giving commands to coconuts and shells until a luring female voice distracted him. Zuko turned around to see his sister standing only feet away from her. Azula had a crown that only a king should wear. Zuko looked taken back by the sight before him. Not only had he realized that his sister was the queen, but that he might have been the one who let her have her way. Zuko's anger took control of him, the heat radiating from his body, showed that he wanted to challenge his sister to an Agni Kai. Azula took her stance, as did Zuko. Neither of them moved until the lightning from the clouds above signaled them to start. Azula swiftly moved to her brothers side and went to jab him in the side, but Zuko quickly dodged before she make her blow. Zuko searched his sister for a weak spot, but found known. He would have to continue at her until her found one. Zuko balled his left hand into a fist, fire surrounding it as he heaved slowly in and out. In a few seconds he sent his fist flying at her stomach, which she dodged with ease, making it seem like this duel was a child's game.

As the battle waged on, those who were watching the scene shouted small protests to both the players about their actions. Iroh and his dead son had been on the sidelines for Zuko and Lord Ozai and her friends were on the side for her. Zuko carefully planned each move in his head as he watched his sisters delicate moves. He was planning, but whatever he had planned for her would not stand up to Azula's skillful and keen senses. Azula had also been watching Zuko, she found many weak spots and went after them, of course she also managed to dodge his attacks, as if she knew they were coming. Zuko stumbled backwards after getting hit on the scarred side of his face, though Azula didn't stop there, she continued to thrash on him. Leaving new markings across his body. There. Zuko saw it, an opening. Zuko balled up his right hand into a fist and threw is punch and landing square in the stomach of Azula.

Azula stepped back for a moment, taking in that she had just been hit by her lowly brother. Azula didn't let this stop her, she took in a deep breath and exhaled, ligtning illuminated off of her body, cackling at her brothers punch, Azula knew she had won. Before Zuko could get back up and dodge the oncoming attack, he was hit in the chest by a massive power surge of lightning. Zuko laid still, unmoving on the ground. His eyes peered up at the sky above him, the clouds rumbling high above the creatures on the ground. Zuko, laid defeated by his sister.

Zuko woke up with a start at the smell of something burning. He sat up and looked around his room. The desk, wardrobe, end of the bed and floor were on fire. Zuko steadied his breathing and dulled the fires until they completely went out. The hair on his head stuck plastered to his skin from the sweat. Zuko fell backwards onto his bed, thinking about the nightmare he had just experienced. That was so surreal. Azula could not possibly win over me. I am her older brother. I'm stronger than her. She will not kill me so easily. With this, Zuko's temper rose and he felt the heat radiating off of his body like in his dream. Zuko attempted to steady his breathing once more, so that this time he did not set the whole room on fire.

* * *

Iroh's dream had been utterly peaceful, he was sitting in a tea cafe, drinking his favorite tea; Jasmine tea. Across from him was a picture of his deceased son. Iroh had been happily talking about his nephew and the adventures he had been on with him, along the many nice people they had crossed paths with. He also discussed the situation with the War and how Zuko was after the Avatar and his friends. Iroh's mood was jolly and content. Soon, he began singing only the song her sung for his deceased son.

Iroh did not wake up from his dream, because it was by far too peaceful and he was enjoying every ounce of it.

* * *

End of chapter four of Promoting Peace. Okay, sorry everyone I wanted to see what it would be like to write a filler. Besides, I wanted to put some comedy into their dreams. Oh, do trust me there is a reason why I wrote this. :D

I also thank my reviewers for reviewing, I really appreciate them. (**Hearts**) I also would like to humbly thanks Jesse Lin for her utterly helpful review. I also recommend you read her story called Midnight's Memories. It's quite interesting and if you love detail, that story has plenty of it.

Review please. Thank you.

wolf-girl87


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender... Nor the characters. :D

**A/N (I highly suggest you read, if you've been waiting for the new chapter since April): **o.o I am truly sorry for the long long longggg wait. You see when my computer died, I had to wait to get a new one.. Or rather build a new one. So, that took a long wait. But, as you can tell I have a new computer. This one is my baby. I took the hard drive from the other computer and placed it into this one, but when doing so, it appears I somehow erased all files on the hard drive when doing the switch. So, it saddens me to say that all the up coming chapters on my stories have been erased. I have been trying my hardest to recall each and every detail of the next chapters for all of my stories. While doing so, I came up with one-shot stories, which turned out pretty well. Anyways, I am terribly sorry for the long wait my dears. So, I will try to make this chapter extra long. This will be an attempt. If not, it will be longer than the last chapter. :D

Oh also, for those who are still complaining about how Zhao is supposed to be dead. He is a valuable piece in my story. So, therefor, he is alive in mine. He can be dead in all of yours.. I don't care. But in mine he is well and very much alive. This chapter explains why I still think Zhao is alive as well! So, blah. xP

Oh by the way... You'll rather enjoy this chapter.. Hopefully. :3 (cackles evilly).

EDIT#1: Grammatical errors fixed. Horizontal rulers added. 7/1/10

**Promoting Peace**

Chapter Five

The morning after the chaotic dreams each one of them gradually woke up, steadying themselves. Though, others had awoken before many. Zuko stood at the foot of his bed, dressing himself for the day to come. Zuko finished tying a belt around his waist, his arms propped in front of himself as the door swung open. In came Iroh, Zuko frowned and relaxed his position. "Prince Zuko, you're up quite early."

"I could say the same for you, uncle." Zuko said in monotone. Zuko walked towards his uncle, but his uncle stepped in front of him. Bringing up a pot of tea and two cups into view. Zuko sighed and walked back to his bed, he sat; waiting.

Iroh motioned his nephew to sit down. Iroh pulled up a chair and placed the cups of tea on a small table within the room; pouring the tea. Iroh handed Zuko the small cup. They sat in silence for a moment before Zuko cleared his throat to talk, though before he could mention a word Iroh spoke up. "I got word that the Commander commanding the ship that Miss Katara is on is Zhao." Zuko's eyebrow raised and the tea in his hand boiled slightly, but calmed down.

"He's supposed to be dead. I saw the water spirit take him down." Zuko growled.

Iroh watched his nephew's reaction to Zhao still being alive. "Ah, but it appears he somehow managed to escape the water spirit."

Zuko frowned, but his frown gradually became a smirk. "I see."

Iroh watched him carefully. "You're taking this quite well." Zuko simply nodded and motion his uncle to continue with the news. "Also, it seems we won't reach the Earth Kingdom till later on in the evening. Those who are directing this ship picked up a small group of fire nation soldiers. It appears they were aiding their comrades when a group of rebels ambushed them and left them to die."

Zuko drank his tea and placed the cup on the small table. Zuko stood up an stalked out of the room, heading towards the deck of the ship. Iroh watched him go. _Ah, Prince Zuko_. He sighed and continued to drink his tea. Eventually leaving his young nephews room.

* * *

The brisk morning air swirled about the ship Katara was on. She had been standing out on the deck for a good hour, thinking over her action and what she will do when faced with Prince Zuko. Katara breathed in the cool morning air. She brought her hands up and began to bend the water particles within the air. She heard heard heavy footsteps behind her, the person was approaching with slight caution. Katara figured it to be a fire nation guard checking up on her. Katara listened carefully to the person, their breathing was even and calm. Katara formed the water within her hand to be a mirror. She looked into the mirror and shattered it, striking the person behind her. "What do you want?" She seethed.

The man that noticed Katara standing out on the deck had a sadistic grin on his face. He casually approached her, trying to keep her from noticing him. He noticed she had been doing something with her hands, when she turned around to strike him, he carefully dodge it. He approached her quickly, grabbing her wrists to prevent her from bending anymore. He had slipped behind Katara so that her back was pressed against his torso. He listened to her words while taking in her scent. Katara struggled under his grasp. He said nothing.

Katara went to strike him again, but he slipped under guard and captured her. This event almost reminding her of the re-encounter with Prince Zuko and the pirates. Katara struggled until she got an idea. She stopped, but her fingers smoothly moved and the water on the ground moved with her movements. Katara brought the water up and splashed the man holding her against her will; in the face. He growled forced Katara against the rail of the ship. He roughly released her to backhand her. Which he successfully did. Katara's hand shot up to her slightly bleeding lip. Katara shot him deadly glare. "I suggest you retreat, Zhao." Her voice held plenty of venom.

Zhao stood only a few feet away from Katara. He watched her carefully, not saying a word. He noticed that he made Katara bleed. He edging her on, he took a step towards her. She didn't have anywhere to go. Katara remembered that they were on a ship and that there was water everywhere around her for her to bend at her will. Katara raised her arms and a wave of water towered the ship. She held it threateningly. Zhao watched her movements and that sadistic grinned remained on his face. He stepped backwards and turned around, retreating. He was examining her power. To see how he could manipulate her.

Katara didn't release the water till he was out of sight. Katara sighed heavily and brought her fingers to her lip. Just one tear slipped down her cheek as she looked towards the front of the ship and out at the water.

* * *

Sokka had been sleeping till noon, he rolled over and off of his bed. Waking up with a thud. He hopped startled. Taking a moment or two to realize where he was. He stretched and changed his clothes. Grabbing his weapon he slung it around his waist before leaving the room. He walked down the hallways, his feet leading him towards the smell of food. He entered the dinning room, seeing Katara and Zhao already there. He noticed that Katara had been sitting as far away from Zhao as possible. Sokka made his way to the table and sat next to his sister. Sokka noticed the dry blood on his sisters lower lip and the slight bruising as well. Sokka felt a slight rage within himself, he calmed himself even though he wanted to naturally assume it was Zhao's doing. He casually glanced at Zhao and noticed he had been eying Katara.

He couldn't allow anything to happen to his sister. "Don't you touch her." Sokka threatened at Zhao, who glanced at the boy and then back at Katara. Sokka frowned and he growled, he was about to yell at Zhao, but Katara placed her hand on Sokka's shoulder; forcing him to sit down.

"He's not worth it, Sokka." Her voice was stern and she made sure he heard her. She didn't even look to see Zhao's reaction at the comment.

* * *

Zuko had been up on the deck of his ship training his early that morning. The run rising ever higher into the sky, letting him know it was around noon. Though, he continued to push himself. Iroh stood at the entrance of the hallway and watched his nephew train. He was strong but not strong enough, and Zuko knew that. That's why he pushed himself towards the breaking limit each time.

Iroh turned away and let Zuko continue on with his training. Iroh wandered around the ships, heading towards the group of fire nation soldiers that they picked up along the way. He entered the room and looked around. The soldiers were laying or sitting around the room, scattered and talking amongst themselves. All conversations came to a halt when Iroh entered the room. Iroh was holding a pot of tea, he was usually seen with it on the ship. "Would you young gentlemen like some tea?" He offered, of course they accepted. They dare not turn down Iroh.

Zuko fell backwards, sighing. He reached his limit. Zuko stared at the clouds above him. He closed his eyes as he sat up. He began meditating. Breathing in and out calmly. Listening to his surroundings and the beating of his own heart. Zuko's mind raced as he thought of the recent events. Though his mind came across the image he saw when he was alone in his room. He saw the girl that stood there with nothing but hate in her eyes for the person she had been glaring at. Zuko was curious as to who she had been looking at. But the image faded, though it lingered on her eyes.

When Zuko opened his eyes the sun was nearly setting. He wasn't aware that he had been sitting out on the deck for hours. He realized he had fallen asleep while meditating. Zuko stood up and grabbed his training shirt. He had been shirtless the whole time. Zuko walked towards the entrance to the hallway to go to his room. They would be heading to port soon and he would need to look presentable, even though they were in the Earth Kingdom. He had an image to uphold.

Zuko quickly changed once he entered his room. Upon getting dressed into his armor, he left the room. As he was heading towards the deck, his uncle appeared next to him. "Long day hasn't it been, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko glanced over at his uncle and nodded. "So it seems." Zuko and Iroh walked towards the deck and waited near the rail as the ship docked at the Earth Kingdom port. The Commander of the ship, Iroh and Prince Zuko got off the ship, with a few guards. Zuko looked around the grounds. Examining everything and everyone within sight. As he browsed the shops, his eye caught a glimpse of a girl with long brown hair. She almost looked like Katara. But he took another look at her, and the woman was older and had kids at her side as she shopped for her items. Zuko frowned and Iroh had been talking about different types of teas that the Earth Kingdom had.

The Commander of this ship approached Zuko and Iroh. "Prince Zuko, we will be boarding the ship in an hour." Zuko nodded and waved him off.

Once the Commander was out of earshot, Zuko spoke to his uncle in hushed voice. "Somethings not right uncle." Iroh glanced at his nephew and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it seems like the village people are unaware that we are fire nation. Either that or they are trying to steer clear, so as if not to give away any secrets they may have." Iroh mentioned back. "But, that could just be because fire nation uses this port village a supply source." Zuko glanced at his uncle to see his expression, it was a happy one. Soon he went back to talking about the different types of tea. Zuko's mind raced with different thoughts.

An hour has passed and Zuko and his uncle were back on the ship. The few soldiers that were taken to be used has not only protectors but servants to carry the food, boarded the ship. The Commander following behind. "Ah, good you two are already here." The Commander mentioned as he was giving commands to leave at once. Zuko remained on the deck as Iroh and the Commander went below deck as they spoke about what they should eat for dinner that night. Zuko stood near the front of the ship. He stared out into the horizon. He was becoming ever so slightly curious as to what he would do when put in the same room as the Katara. _That peasant..._

* * *

Katara had stayed in her room the rest of the time on the ship that night. She made sure her door was locked tight. She did not want any unexpected visitors at night while she slept. Katara had been sitting on the floor, her knees held up against her chest. Millions of thoughts and ideas roaming throughout her mind. The candle light flickering as the dry air circled in the room. She stood up to blow out her candle and lay in her bed. She didn't even bother to change her clothes. She laid on her bed, slowly drifting off into a light slumber. As soon as Katara was asleep, someone inserted a key to override the lock on the other side of the door. The door creaked open and the figure slid into the room, locking it behind itself.

The figure crept up to Katara's bed and examined her form. Taking notice that her clothes her still on. The figure rolled her over and began undoing her clothes, taking them off of her slowly. The figure straddled her small figure and removed the pouch from around her waist, tossing it aside. The figure gradually rubbed itself against her. Katara's eyes slowly opened and and she realized there was a change of pressure on her. Katara looked up to see what was going on. Her eyes focused on the figures body and noted it was indeed male. She figured it was Zhao because he had been eying her since their encounter. Katara went to bend her water out of the pouch but realized it wasn't on her side. She panicked slightly, she was kind of helpless without her bending. She struggled against the man above her. Her arms and hands her bound above her with the grasp of the man's man, the other hand graced Katara's form. Katara wanted to scream but couldn't find her voice.

Katara continued to struggle against him. But she couldn't prevail, he was stronger and bigger than her. His free hand lingered over her right breast, even though her torso and her legs were covered by her bandages. His hand pressed itself against her breast. Toying with her. He ripped one of the bandages and bound her hands to the bedpost. Now both of his hands were free to mess with Katara as he saw fit. Katara knew what was coming, his hands found their way down to her underwear. He slid them down and even in the dark he could see the faint color change of flesh. He brought his right hand down and his middle finger rubbed against her clitoris gently. His middle finger slid downwards and he inserted it into her vagina. He pushed slowly in and out and first, trying to get her wet. Katara writhed against the bandages. She squirmed at the sensation. Katara refused to let her buddy succumb to this man. Even though she didn't want to get married to Zuko, she wanted to at least save herself for marriage. Katara brought her knee up and made contact with the guys sack. He backhanded her and dropped his pants. He removed his fingers and readied himself. Pushing himself deep within her. Katara groaned subconsciously and her threw her head back. Katara's back arched and he moved in and out slowly. Though picking up the pace with each reaction he got from her. His cock rammed into her. She moaned lightly, but was still trying to fight back. He moaned as her walls clenched around his cock. He continued his actions another good five or ten minutes. Katara's body became numb and she came across his hard groin. Moments later he released within her. His seed spreading throughout her womb.

Katara passed out shortly after the moment. He pulled out of her and untied her. He put her clothes back on her and pulled up his pants and tied his belt around his waist. He bent down over Katara and kissed her lightly on the spot he hit her. There was slightly bruising on her left cheek bone. "Lets see what happens when your Prince finds out you're a whore." His voice lingered in the air and in her head. She positive it had been Zhao, his voice matched exactly.

The man left the room and he encountered a guard on the way down the hall. "Commander Zhao, we will be arriving at the island in a day." The guard said as he confronted him. Zhao nodded and walked away. The guard had noticed that Zhao came from Katara's room. He took a mental note to tell Iroh when they've landed.

* * *

So... There's chapter five for you. 6 KB's longer than the last chapter. 2 KB's longer than chapter three. Chapter three was the longest chapter.. But not anymore. :) Anyways, do review. Thanks. If I get any hate mail... I will be sending very hurtful remarks back.

So, I hope you liked. Tell me what you though. Yes, I am aware I probably made a bunch of minor errors.. Just read over them and ignore them please. :)

Sincerely,

wolf-girl87


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters the belong to the show. But, I do own this story and it's contents, I also own the made-up characters placed within the story to make it more mine. xP

**A/N: **January 23, 2008:... Wow... It's been so long since I've written... My apologies everyone.. But I've been having a seriously bad case of writers block. I know what I want to write.. But.. It just doesn't come out when I'm getting ready to type it up... Gosh, you, the readers, must hate me for not updating any of my other stories... T_T So.. Sorry... I'm also going to start charting down when I start and finish a chapter.. :] Also, thanks for the reviews guys! I highly appreciate them.. Keep them up too!

March 3, 2008: On a side note I have a boyfriend now. o.O Oh noes. :D My Internet has been out for two days. D:

Start: January 23, 2008. Time: 6:25 PM.

Finish: March 03, 2008. Time: 8:12 PM.

(These are actually the only two days I worked on it. .)

EDIT#1: Fixed grammatical errors. Added horizontal rulers. 7/1/10

**Promoting Peace**

Chapter Six

The guard paced outside of Katara's room, waiting for her to awake to inform her when they'd be landing. When he heard footsteps in the hall behind him, he stopped his pacing immediately and turned his back to the wall, near Katara's door. His spear in his right hand and he stood firmly. He was anxious, he wasn't loyal to Zhao, his loyalty was towards Iroh. Though, he would not speak of it. He knew what Zhao did to those who weren't loyal to him. He shuddered at the very thought. The guards face became indifferent as a cook scurried past him. He was a little relieved to see it wasn't Zhao, but a fireball encountered the back of the cook and he fell forward, face first into the hard cold floor. The guards eyes lingered toward the attacker; Zhao had been standing there huffing. Apparently the cook was an Earth tribe spy. How Zhao found out about it, the guard did not know. Zhao straightened his form and brought his hand up to place back stray strands of hair. Zhao looked over at the guard suspiciously, though not really realizing it was the same guard from the early morning hours. He walked past him, and picked up the paralyzed cook by the back of the collar and dragged his limp body up to the deck. He moved towards the edge of the ship and tied him over the edge of the ship. Zhao walked away from the man and headed back to his quarters, passing the guard on the way back. The guard stood there, acting like a guard, he saluted Zhao as he passed by.

Katara stirred in her bed, sweating profusely. She tossed and turned in her bed and woke up with a start. The boat rocked a bit as the water shifted below. Katara stared at the door for a moment, and her hands subconsciously went to her under belly. Thoughts of last night coming back to her, tears began to run down her cheeks as she realized what had happened. After several moments of crying her heart out, she wiped away the tears and stood up. Her legs were a bit shaky and her vaginal area was sore. Considering he didn't stop to let her coax with the great pain. With every step she took, a sharp pain went through her thighs; he violated her and she would take her revenge. The worst possible scenario would be that she could become pregnant with Zhao's child. Katara walked towards a mirror within the room and looked over herself. She had a slight bruise on her cheekbone, her eyes were red from the tears, her hair was mussed up and distorted. Her body still felt numb in many places. She sucked up her pain and her depression and grabbed her clothes to go take a shower. As she headed towards the door she heard the commotion that Zhao had caused. She waited a good five-ten minutes before she opened the door.

As the door creaked open, the guard looked over as Katara exited. She tried covering the bruise with her hair, but he saw it clearly. "Ah, Miss Katara... The ship with be arriving at the island in a day." He paused for a moment to take in the state she was in. "Would you like anything?" Katara looked up at the guard a little taken back by his generous tone. She shook her head 'no' and then spoke the words. "No.. No thank you." Her voice cracked as she spoke. Then she headed her way down to the bathroom. The guard followed, it was his job to watch over her, after all. The guard stood outside of the door as Katara entered the room and closed the door abruptly. Many thoughts raced through his head as he tried to figure out what exactly Zhao had done to her to make her all shaken up. The only possible reason he came to was rape.

Katara turned on the water and slipped her clothes off and she entered the shower. The water was hot and the mirrors in the room quickly fogged up. Katara rested her head against the cool tiled wall as the water trickled down her dark skin. Her eyes were closed and she continued to recall the events of early this morning. Her fists tightened when she knew who raped her. She choked back more tears. "I will not cry for the sake of my _own_ dignity." Her voice was low but stern. Katara lifted her head up, letting the water drizzle down her face.

Ten minutes later Katara came out of the bathroom in her clothes. She still felt dirty from the incident. Katara bumped into the guard, her mind was racing, so her attention wasn't on her surroundings. "Sor.. Sorry." The guard looked down at her with sentimental eyes, she turned away, confused as to why he was looking at her like that. "It's alright Miss Katara, dinner will be done soon." Katara had been sleeping most of the day. She nodded and walked towards her brothers room. The guard followed.

His excuse was _I'm doing my job_, if anyone were to ask, but he was also watching over her for her safety. Though, Katara wasn't aware of this. Katara could hear him follow her, she knew very well that he was just doing his job. So, she didn't feel too bothered by it. She just didn't want to be backed into a corner again. Katara came to her older brothers room and knocked on the door. Hoping he was inside, she needed to speak with him immediately before Zhao popped up again.

"Sokka?" Her voice cracked as she spoke his name. Then she cleared her throat and spoke up louder, also hoping that the guard behind her hadn't heard her the first time. "Sokka are you there?"

At first it was very quiet and then came a crash and then some stumbling sounds from the other side of the door and then finally the door swung open. Sokka stood, a small bruise forming on his forehead. He looked sleep deprived, but his look of drowsiness changed when he saw who had been knocking. He smiled sheepishly and led his young sister inside, the guard stood outside and closed the door for Sokka. Sokka guided his sister to a chair, but she simply sat on the messy bed. Sokka took the chair instead. He cleared his throat and spoke with a chipper tone, "so what can I do for you, sis?"

Katara looks at her brother, she had managed to put a cheery look in her eyes, but that soon faded, depression replaced it. Sokka noticed this and his atmosphere changed to one of concern. "What's wrong, Katara?" His voice was stern but yet caring. Katara opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come. She tried again and the same thing happened. Sokka automatically assumed the answer was because of Zhao, and automatically jumped into the deep end. "Did _he_ touch you?" When he said _he_, there was venom. Katara nodded and Sokka shot up, his hands balding into fists. Katara grabbed onto Sokka's arm, her voice finally coming out.

"_He_..." She paused and took a deep breath, "raped me." Sokka dropped his hands, but he was still very angry at Zhao for doing such a thing to a young woman of her age, but he also pitied his sister, he went to her and took her in a loving hug. He pitied her because she was a young and very attractive woman, who would make a young man very lucky some day. He loved his sister, but if anything bad should happen to her, he would quite possibly lose it. But, that wasn't the case here. He didn't lose it instantly, he remained where he was and kept his sister in his arms.

Katara wanted to cry, but the tears would not come, instead only rage. Katara stepped out of her brothers warm arms and cleared her throat once more, the depression gone, and only anger remained. "Sokka, thank you." She casually said and walked past him. Sokka stood there slightly confused about her complete mood swing. Katara opened the door and looked towards the guard, a plan formulating in her head. She nodded towards him, and he naturally followed.

Katara's mood was as if she wasn't going to sit there and mope around because she got raped, she wanted her revenge. _Revenge first, cry later._ Katara thought. Though her actions might end up with her hurting a lot more afterwards.

* * *

Iroh approached the deck of the ship, the sun was held high in the sky, his eyes skimmed the area and noticed a young man, hard at work; training. Of course it was Zuko who was hard at work. He always was, regardless the time of day. Always working, striving to be stronger than his adversaries. Since banishment he wanted to be respected, loved, cared for, involved with family affairs. But no, he was banished because he wouldn't fight his father, because he had disrespected his family without realizing it. Iroh knew everything about his young nephew, he knew the perfect woman to come to love and care for Zuko, like the young Princes late mother had done so. Iroh watched his nephew push himself towards his limit. Zuko had been sparring one of the guards, the guard was pretty weak compared to Zuko. Though, he knew that young Prince would one day be stronger than Iroh; himself, he did not fear that. He assumed it would not make him power hungry like it had done to Zhao, but Zhao wasn't stronger than Iroh. Because, Iroh had balance.

Zuko huffed as the sparring came to an end, Zuko did the respectful thing and bowed to the guard, the guard did the same and returned to his quarters. Zuko wiped the sweat from his brow and looked into the sky, _Noon, already?_ His attention strayed from the sun to his uncle.

Iroh watched his nephew walk towards him, "I hear that we'll be docking soon. Our travels will be coming to an end soon."

Zuko looked over at his uncle, "I doubt that."

"Oh?" Iroh inquired.

"Considering this arrangement is only to get the Avatar out of hiding, I doubt our journey will be over anytime soon." Zuko stated in a low voice, only for his uncles ears to hear.

Iroh nodded, "Ah, I agree." A thought went through his head and he voiced it, "you'll finally get to meet your rival from our past journeys."

"Rival?" He questioned.

"Miss Katara. She's the reason you've had such a hard time capturing the Avatar, but now you are to be wedded to her." Iroh mentioned, a mental smile forming.

Zuko frowned and went below deck to head towards the bathroom to wash up for dinner. Dinner was being served early because they were to be docking early. "I wouldn't consider that peasant a rival, she's more of a nuisance."

Iroh still had the mental smile, regardless of what Zuko said. He knew that Zuko had time to think this event over thoroughly. So he wasn't too worried about the outcome of the two young ones.

* * *

And I apologize for this being so short. :) But, I wanted to update. Since I started back in January, I thought the least I could do is update, so my reviewers don't end up completely hating me. :) Anyways, thanks for reading, and remember to review. Reviews = more encouragement to update. Updates = more reviews.

Next chapter: Chapter Seven

Next update: Depends on how many reviews I get. I want at least 20 for this chapter. :) So mention my story to others. Mkay? Thanks.

~wolf-girl87


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters.

Author's note: February 26, 2009: I'm sure the readers and lovers of this fic hate me for not updating for a year and a month. I'm sorry, but I got a boyfriend last year and most of my time was spent with him and his friends. At some point along the way, I forgot about my stories. I'm sorry you guys. I'll make this one extra long, to make up for a years worth of being absent in my writing. Though, I encourage you to check out my new fic's. :D Do review this one when you're doing reading it. Thanks.

And there is this really annoying ringing buzz sound, and it keeps fading away and then coming back. It's like the white noise sound. Annoying.

As a little note, I'm drinking Tazo Awake tea, so if some parts seem a little 'blah', it might be because I'm tired and sleepy. But, mmmm... Black tea. 3

Oh! Oh! Oh! Rape! Great addition to the story, no? I thought that was most devious of myself. I was cackling as I wrote it. By cackling, I mean every bit of evil laughter I could muster, because of my lovely fans that are strictly Zutara fans. Ah, I'm sure you guys wanna throw a rock or two at me now, because of that. That and because of the YEAR long wait on this awesome supertastical chapter seven of awesomeness. :D Enjoy.

Start time: February 26, 2009. 3:37 AM - 8:21 AM (End time)

EDIT#1: This is the edited chapter. I went back to read it and realized I had already mentioned some of what happens in this chapter in chapter eight. I also fixed some minor errors.  
EDIT#2: Fixed grammatical errors. Added horizontal rulers to space out the transistions and separations in the story. I MAY or MAY NOT redo this chapter. I need your suggestions, comments on whether or not I should. 7/1/10

**Promoting Peace**

Chapter Seven

Zuko sat at the table, waiting for dinner to be served. He overhead the cook say that it was going to be a feast, to celebrate not being on the cramped ship anymore. Zuko made a mental nod on the thought. He agreed that the ship was cramped and it would be good to get off of it. _The quicker this is done, the quicker the Avatar appears_. He thought. His amber eyes lingered towards his uncle, who seemed rather cheery. "What are you so happy about, Uncle?" He questioned sternly.

Iroh had been sitting a few seats away and across the table from Zuko. His mental smile formed on his lips. The atmosphere around him seemed happy. He was wondering how Katara's trip was going and how their children would look. Iroh was taken away from his thoughts when Zuko spoke up. "Oh, I get have some good ol' fashioned green tea." He lied.

"Tea? That's why you're happy?" Zuko questioned again, not believing him.

"Yes, tea. The ship's tea supply has run out." Iroh replied.

"Uh-huh." Zuko went back to ignoring his uncle for the time being.

The waiters came out with a ten course meal and set the platters on the table. A couple more waiters came out with drinks for everyone. The guards were dining with Iroh and Zuko that night. The waiters poured fine rice wine into the itty bitty cups and left a couple of bottles of the sake on the table in different sections. Then everyone dug in, savoring each and every bite, but at the same time scarfing it down. Some of the guards ate like they haven't ate in days, maybe even weeks. They were taking in as much as they could before they docked.

Moments later everyone sat back in their chairs, stuffed. Some guys felt too bloated, like they were going to burst. Zuko was the first to excuse himself from the table. He begun walking towards the door to the hallway. His head felt a little dizzy, he didn't realize it, but the guards kept giving him more and more sake. He reached the door, turned the knob, and disappeared into the hallway, the door swung shut with a creepy creak noise to boot. He was headed toward his room, when there was a sudden stir amongst the ship, it rocked against the angry waves. He stumbled a bit, catching himself on a nearby wall. He steadied himself, he turned around and began heading towards the deck. Upon reaching the deck, there was a rather angry storm awaiting him. Waves crashing and turning, winds roaring and swifting nearby objects away into the air, lightning brightening up the dark sky, thunder booming loudly. In the distance he could see the port, they were getting close. They were going to arrive there on time, he thought, making his way up to the captain's area. "Make sure we get there on time." He said angrily. The captain nodded and obeyed, doing everything in his power to keep the ship on course.

With that Zuko turned around and headed back toward his room. Stumbling a bit on the way down the stairs. His head still a little dizzy, but the crashing waves against the ship were the cause of his stumbling. As he neared his room, his uncle appeared out of no where.

"It seems there's a storm, Zuko." Iroh mentioned, his tone casual.

"Yes, I know, Uncle." Came his reply. A bit irritated, because he already knew that.

Iroh stood there for a moment, thinking. Then without word, he just left. His cheery mood, seemed to dissipate a little with the storm there.

Zuko eyed his uncle's back suspiciously as he walked away. Then Zuko turned his gaze away, placing his hand on the cold steel knob to his quarters. He pushed down on it a little and entered. For a moment he saw a girl, crying in the corner on his bed. Brown hair down to her back and covering her face. Blue clothes wrapped around the body and her legs held to her chest by her arms. The sound echoed for a moment, when Zuko blinked, confused, the girl was gone. _What the hell was that?_ He thought, confused still. He eyed the room for a couple of minutes, making sure the girl wouldn't appear again. He walked to his bed, and sat down. Unwillingly his hand went towards the corner the girl was sitting at, it was warm. _Strange. That looked like that peasant_. He huffed and withdrew his hand and got up. Angry that he felt pity for her. He resumed his training within the room, exercising.

An hour or so later, a knock came to his door. He got up from his sitting position on the hard floor. Sweat dripping from his forehead to his neck and collarbone. His slender fingers curled around the knob, turning it. He opened the door, looking at the person before him. A guard.

"We've docked, Sir." The guard said, quickly, not wanting to be struck by what appeared to an annoyed Prince.

Zuko nodded to him and closed the door. He walked towards his bed, he had laid out new clothes for himself. He grabbed them and headed for the door again. Opening it, there was Iroh standing in front of it, he had replaced the guard.

"Uncle." Zuko casually said, curious as to why he was there.

"When we leave the ship, we'll be going to the nearest Inn to take shelter from raging storm, brooding overhead." Iroh mentioned.

Zuko nodded. "Alright, Uncle."

For some reason, it seemed more and more, each day that Iroh was hiding something. But, Zuko didn't press the matter. He didn't want another one of his uncle's lectures, again. He had stepped around his uncle and headed for the washroom. He opened the door to the washroom, as a guard was stepping out. The guard saluted to him and Zuko nodded. After entering the bathroom, he locked the door and took off his armor first. Then the sweaty dirty clothes that clung to his build, were next. He removed them. He looked himself in the mirror. His reflection showed him an image that wasn't him, and image before the banishment, before the scar, before he lost his mother. He was just a lad in the reflection. A boy, who had no worries, who had no fears, a boy who had a loving and caring mother. Zuko turned his head away from the image displayed before him. His heart felt sentimental, but his head, his head was filled with rage. _Why? Why are these images coming now? Of all times, why now?_ He shouted to himself. He cursed and swore to himself. Though, something inside him, made him feel at ease with himself. And he calmed down quicker than he thought he would. He turned on the water, and stepped into the shower.

The filth and sweat washing away from his tense muscles and rough flesh. The warm water easing the scars that were here and there. Steam filled the washroom. The mirror fogging up. His muscles relaxed as the water coaxed his problems away. Minutes later, he shut off the water and stepped out. His hair drenched, his body tensing up once the cool air pricked at his body. He reached for a towel and dried himself off. He replaced the towel with clothes, and then put his armor back on after letting collect cool steamy air, giving it a lovely steam scent. Zuko dried his hair. And then left the washroom, placing his other clothes in his room, on the way to the deck.

On the deck, the storm was fierce. The boat rocked about, as guards, soldiers and crew mates walked on the unsteady plank to the shore. Iroh had been waiting for nephew. Zuko's strides were long and powerful. He reached his uncle in no time. His uncle allowed Zuko to go first. They walked down the plank, their posture was even, throughout the walk. It was like the raging wind wasn't even rocking it. Iroh bumped up his pace as Zuko had taken the lead. Iroh had appeared at Zuko's side. They walked toward the Inn together.

* * *

Katara walked up towards the deck. Her fists balled. A ferocious atmosphere surrounded her. Every ounce of depression was gone. The water churned with her rage, rocking the boat side to side. She could hear a thunderous storm above the ship. She even felt the boat rock a bit. Somehow, the weather only provoked her rage. Her blue eyes narrowed as she spoke the guard following behind her. "Who are _you_ loyal to?" She questioned, stopping for a moment. She turned around, waiting for a direct, honest answer.

"Commander Zhao." He lied.

"Who are _you_ loyal to?" She asked again, pointing viciously at him, her finger just mere inches away from his chin.

"General Iroh." He replied, honestly, a bit fearful of the young waterbender.

"Good good. This fits in perfectly with my plan." She mentioned, a devious notion in her voice. "Come here." She beckoned to him with her finger. He obeyed. He bowed his head, and she whispered into his ear, her plan.

"Here is what you're going to do. Go fetch my brother and when you return. We're going to be a force to be reckoned with. Or we'll just casually escape." Her voice was velvety. The guard nodded and she shooed him away.

Katara walked up toward the deck. Zhao was no where in sight. She smiled. Relieved he wasn't here. She didn't exactly want to face him right now, though her anger contradicted her. Her head swung around as a man's voice spoke.

"Well, well, if it isn't you." His voice hissed while he spoke. Like a snake eying it's prey.

Her anger was gone now, she was a bit fearful at the mere sight of him. She backed up as he stepped ever so closer to her. _Stay back._ She thought, fearfully. Her blue eyes showed to him that she was scared.

Zhao took several steps toward her before saying something that would set Katara off. "How do you feel, my little sex toy?"

Her anger flooded back to her. The water surrounding the ship rocked a bit more fierce now. The scared expression was once again gone. Just in time, Sokka and the guard came running up the stairs behind Zhao to witness what was about to happen. Katara raised her hands up, and huge amounts of water on both sides of the ship, raised with her hands. She took several steps in front of her. "I. Am. Not. Your. _Sex_. Toy." She hissed violently.

Sokka and the guard watched her, her anger getting the best of her.

Zhao got fired up and threw a couple of fireballs at her. With a simple movement of her hand, she easily burned them out. Steam arose with each attack. Since the sun was covered, Zhao's attacks were weaker. Katara had the upper hand. Sokka went to help his sister, but the guard held him back.

"Let go. She needs my help!" Sokka complained to the guard.

"No, she's going to win this one." He replied. As he said that, more guards, the ones loyal to Zhao came running up onto the deck, they stood behind Zhao. "Or you can go help her."

With that, Sokka attacked a guard from the back, whacking him in the head with his boomer-rang; knocking the guy out, cold.

Katara's rage only inclined with every word Zhao spoke. He was taunting her now.

"Your body was so frail, I felt like I was crushing you. Ripping away your virginity was delicious." Zhao spoke, his character lost in the lust of his hormones. He liked it when she was feisty.

In one moment, Katara brought the water crashing down onto the ship, sweeping away Zhao's men. Leaving him to stand alone before the young waterbender. Katara pushed forward with her hands and brought him up to the captain's bridge, than froze the water. She had done what she did to Zuko before. Before he defeated her and took Aang.

Here, she won. Zhao was clearly no match for a woman's scorn.

She moved the rest of the water off the boat and guided the boat to shore.

Thirty minutes have passed, and she was doing this to vent. Sokka felt prideful that he got one guy down. He walked up to his sister and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "You did well, sis."

Katara backed away from the touch, but noticed her brothers voice. "Ah, sorry. Thanks."

Sokka felt a pang of hurt in his chest, that she had moved away. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "We're here." She docked the boat and noticed there was another fire nation boat next to the one she was on. "It seems _he_ is here as well."

The guard had run back to their rooms and gathered their stuff. He handed Katara and Sokka their stuff. Then he ran over to the plank that lead to the shore and dropped it, so they could get down. Sokka and Katara walked to him. "Ladies first." He said, motioning for Sokka to go first.

Katara chuckled as the atmosphere had lightened. Sokka took a step forward and then paused, and looked at the guard. "Hey, wait a minute!" Katara stepped around him and walked down the plank. The other two followed in tow.

"Do you know where we're supposed to go?" She asked the guard.

"Yes, the closest Inn. That's what Iroh said." He replied and they headed there.

* * *

"They should be here soon." Iroh announced, sitting on a pillow, near a table. He was sipping at his tea.

They were sitting in their room. Drinking tea. A knock came to the door. Iroh got up and answered it. "Yes, Miss?"

"Your guests are here, Sir." The young woman replied and guided Iroh from the room to the lobby area.

Zuko remained in the room. Drinking his tea. He overheard the woman and groaned at the very thought. _She's here._

* * *

Iroh looked around the lobby, and spotted a group of three. Katara, the guard and Sokka were standing in the middle of the room. Iroh noticed bruises upon Katara's face. _Something must have happened_. "Where's Zhao?" He asked, confused as to why he wasn't looming over them.

"He was disposed of." Katara seethed at the very mentioning of his name. She was quite pleased with herself. Though, in reality she did not kill him. He was merely stuck in some ice, out cold, on the ship.

"Disposed of?" Iroh asked, a little shocked.

"Don't worry, he's not dead." Sokka announced. "He's just a little hung up right now." He chuckled at his pun, as did the guard.

Iroh eyed him. And walked over to Katara. He held out his arm, for her to wrap hers around his. And she did. "Right this way Miss Katara."

Minutes passed by as they walked in silence to Iroh's room. Iroh was curious as how the bruises got on Katara. The guys were trailing behind a bit. Iroh turned the corner and then turned again, opening the door to his room. They entered, Zuko was in the same spot he was in, when Iroh left. Zuko's eyes wandered over to the opening of the sliding door. He watched Iroh enter with someone on his arm and two people following behind. His eyes focused onto the person on his uncle's arm. He glared at her. She gladly returned the glare. Her eyes narrowing at him.

"Why'd you bring the peasants _here_?" He seethed.

Iroh spoke up cheerfully. "Don't speak about your bride to be that way. It's bad karma." He guided Katara to sit next to Zuko. She released Iroh's arm, and the other two, took their seats. Unfortunately for her, Zuko was on the long pillow mat.

"Peasant?" She replied, hissing. Glaring at him.

"Peasant's belong on the floor." Was Zuko's reply.

Katara's anger was boiling again. Sokka shouted at Zuko. "You should know better than to mess with a woman's scorn."

"Pretty big words coming from a peasant." Zuko retorted.

"Now, now. Let's just sit here and enjoy the tea." Iroh said, something about his gentle voice calmed nearly everyone down.

Yet, Katara was hurt by Zuko's words. She took her tea and walked off. She headed for another sliding door, it opened to a balcony. She opened it with one hand and closed it with the one hand. She sat down on the wooden floor boards and looked at the sky. _How dare he say those words to me! How can he be so hurtful, so easily?_ She questioned herself.

Zuko waited for a comment from Katara, but none came. He watched her closely, noticing there was different coloration to the skin in her cheeks. A darker color. _Purple? A bruise?_ His eyes lingered to her wrists, there were bruises around those too. They were a bit bolder. Finger marks could be seen around her tiny wrists. He was now curious what happened to her, how she got them. He got up and took his tea with him. He followed after her. Sokka watched him go. He was watching where Zuko's eyes went to. He now noticed the bruises around her wrists. He hadn't noticed before. He felt like a bad brother now.

Zuko stopped in front of the door, and inhaled. He was debating on why he was following her. _The bruise._ That was his excuse. After he'd get the answer he'd leave her alone.

Katara's head moved up and toward the door, as she heard it open. "Great. You. Did you come to make fun of me some more?" She hissed.

Zuko almost turned back around, but stopped himself. "If that's how you feel, then I'll go back inside." He threatened.

Katara shrugged and turned her head back to watching the clouds overlap one another. It had started to rain. The cool air felt good on her dark flesh, especially on the bruises.

He sat down next to her. His eyes going from the sky, lingering back over to examining the bruises. "How'd you get those?"

Katara frowned at remembering. The depression welding up in her stomach.

"Answer me." He pressed, his voice rough. Annoyed she hadn't answered.

Katara looked to the side, where Zuko wasn't on. She pursed her lips in stubbornness.

He grabbed one of her arms, a bit rough, she turned to face him. "Answer." He was going to get an answer whether she wanted to admit or not.

She sighed in defeat and tore her arm away from his grip. "Zhao."

He watched her carefully to make sure she wasn't lying. When he saw that her eyes held no sign of lies, he was taken back by the sad expression. He was trying to look for the right words to say, but ended up saying the wrong ones instead. "If you weren't a peasant, I'm sure you could of taken him." Shortly after saying those words, he watched her shoot up from her sitting position, face him and yell at him.

"What is wrong with you? Why does everything you say have to end with me being a peasant? So, what if I'm merely from a water tribe. That does not make me automatically weak! I can handle my own, thank you very much! If you weren't so arrogant and incompetent you would know that, because I've kicked your ass many times before!" She huffed after her explosion. This just set off Zuko.

"They're at it again." Sokka sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Arrogant? Incompetent? Who the hell do you think you are? As far as I'm concerned you are weak! Hell, if you were even half as strong as I am, you wouldn't have those bruises!" Zuko bickered back.

He hit a nerve. Katara was trying to hold back her rage, but ended up slapping him across the face. Tears building up in her eyes, she turned away, before he could hit her back. She hopped down from the balcony and into the brush below. She stormed off by herself.

Zuko rubbed his jaw, it was a bit sore. "Real mature!." He shouted at her.

She didn't reply and just kept walking.

He was annoyed with her. Yet, he remained in his sitting position. He placed his head in his hands. _Peasants are all the same._ He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Inside, the three of them, were enjoying the tea and having a decent conversation.

"Oh, things have quieted down. I hope they're getting along now." Iroh noted. Sokka and the guard nodded.

"So, what is your name?" Sokka pointed to the guard. "Chances of that happening are slim to none."

"Ming." He replied. "She's scary when she's mad. Zhao didn't stand a chance."

Iroh remembered the bruises and asked Sokka. "What happened to Miss Katara?" Concern in his voice.

Sokka felt like he wasn't supposed to answer, but did. "Zhao, he touched her. He raped her." His voice caring for his sister and there was again, venom in his voice.

Iroh felt enraged, along with feeling completely and utterly shocked. "Zhao.." He said in an even tone.

"He's stuck to the ship, you can take your anger out on him later." Ming mentioned.

From the balcony, Zuko had overheard the conversation. Now he knew how the bruises got there. _If she wasn't attractive, then perhaps Zhao wouldn't have bothered with her_. As the thought ran across his mind, his fist balled and he hit the floor, cracking the wood. _No! I am not supposed to find her attractive! I don't even like that peasant!_

Though, he did not move from his spot.

* * *

Katara had been wandering around the jungle based area for awhile now. She felt lost. Like she was going in circles. _I wonder how long it's been...Hey! I've passed this stump three times now! Ugh. This is getting me no where_. She face palmed and sat down on the stump. Katara fell backwards onto her back. She let the tears fall from her eyes as the rain fell on her face. She was drenched in water. She had been wandering for a couple of hours. Katara sat up, then stood up. _I've got to find some shelter. I'll find my way back in the morning._ She looked around, it was really dark. She got up and down a path and tripped over some twigs and shrubs. She began making her way up a hill. And noticed there was a cave up ahead. She headed towards that and sat down at just the entrance to the cave. Using waterbending she removed the water from her clothes, body and hair. She watched the ran fall for awhile, until she dozed off.

* * *

Zuko had gotten up from his spot and entered the room. Sokka was passed out sleeping, Ming was chatting with Iroh. Zuko headed to his futon and unrolled it. He laid down on it. He just stared at the ceiling trying to sleep. But the nagging feeling of Katara not coming back, was bothering him. He rolled over onto his shoulder and somehow was able to sleep.

_A woman standing, fire licked at her feet. A faint glare in her eyes. Water circling around her hands. With a movement of her hand, the fire in front of her burned out, and she had begun her attack. Fireballs shooting out at her. She dodges them, steam rises with each movement of the water coming in contact with the fireballs. Out of no where, a wave water comes crashing down on her opponent._

_The dream kept repeating itself, for hours._

Zuko abruptly sat up. "Another one?" He was panting, like he had been the one in the fight with her. His voice was low. He looked around the room, everyone was asleep. But, he only counted three bodies. Katara had not returned. He wondered how long he had been sleeping for. He got up and walked toward the sliding door, he opened it. The clouds were gone and the sun was coming up. "She can't still be out there, can she?" He questioned. He turned away and went back to his futon. He was being blissfully ignorant that she wasn't there. _Not my problem_. Moments later, he was back asleep.

End of chapter seven. I do hope you've enjoyed this chapter. This one is in fact longer than the other one. I've just been writing this on since 3:37 AM and it's 8:21 AM now. It's been a rather long morning.

* * *

Remember to review. Please don't throw things at me. Reviews help with the updating process. Negative ones slow it down. Positive ones speed it up.

Sincerely,

wolf-girl87


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters. This story is purely fan based.

Author's Note: May 3, 2009: How was the last chapter? It was a little "blah" wasn't it? I'm not too proud of that chapter. I probably should of stopped at like the 5th page of it instead of the 8th page. I'll try to make this one better.

There's a little something' something' for Yaoi fans. I'm not a Yaoi fan, but enjoy.

EDIT#1: Fixed the chunk of the story from this chapter, that was mentioned in chapter seven.  
EDIT#2: Fixed grammatical errors. 4/5/10  
EDIT#3: Fixed one grammatical error. Changed 'drudgingly' to 'grudgingly'. And added horizontal rulers to separate transitions in the story. 7/1/10

**Promoting Peace**

Chapter Eight

The morning sun peaked through the clouds and the trees of the jungle, birds sung their songs and water dripped from the plants. Katara awoke to laying in an uncomfortable position. Her legs were curled up to her body, there was a jagged rock poking at her back, her hair had dirt and leaves in it, her clothes were dirty with mud. Katara rubbed at her eyes, wincing at pain in her back, she shifted her position to an upright one. Removing her hands from her eyes, she blinked a few times and then scanned the area. Even in such an uncomfortable situation she just had to marvel at the beauty of a crisp morning. There was a dreamy scent of lilies and pine. She inhaled and exhaled, preparing herself to get up and continue to wander back to the Inn. A few moments passed before she finally got up. Stretching her long legs, she noticed there was a tare in her pants. _When did I get this?_ She wondered. Pushing the fabric aside, she noticed there was a gash on her calf. Realizing that around the gash was numb, she became worried. _I can't go around like this. Let's see..._

Katara looked around the area, searching for a pond of clean water. She spotted one in the distance. She braced herself for pain, she took a step forward. No pain, she took another and another. Still no pain. She took a few more steps and on came the surge of pain she had braced herself for. The walk to the pond was almost unbearable. Collapsing at the pond, she tore off the part of her pants that was already torn. Dipping the cloth into the pond, she saw a lion deer lapping at the water. Just below the lion deer was a baby lion deer. Katara smiled upon this. _How cute, mother and child._Her mind then wandered to Zuko and the idea of having children with him cross her train of thought.

Shaking her head caused the lion deer to take notice of her. It growled fiercely. Katara looked at it. Eying, staring it down. The baby lion deer crossed the pond and rubbed it's head against Katara's side. Katara looked at the baby and petted it. The mother's glare softened and she came over as well. She noticed that Katara was hurt and looked around for something to help her. She left for a few moments and came back with a branch in her mouth.

* * *

Katara thanked the lion deer and took the branch, she sniffed it, it was aloe. Perfect ointment right now. She continued to clean her wound, and then dried her wound, getting ready to place the aloe on it. She heard a rustling noise in the bushes. The lion deer mother looked toward the bushes. She lowered her head and growled at them. The baby lion deer lowered it's ears and it's tail went between it's legs. Katara stopped what she was doing and tried to water bend, but she was too tired and unfocused to bend. Frowning she grabbed the nearest object, a thick branch.

Sokka rolled over and onto Zuko in his sleep. Drool seeping through his parted lips. Zuko tried to push Sokka off, half asleep. Though, he was not successful. Sokka's drool dripped onto Zuko's cheek. Zuko's eyes unwillingly opened. He wondered what that smell was. His blurred vision rested upon and arm draped over his chest. He felt something pressing against his groin. He let a moan escape his throat. When Sokka muttered something, Zuko's eyes widened and he shot up. Sokka's arm slid down his chest and his hand now on Zuko's groin. Sokka squeezed his eyes, as he grudgingly woke up.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked, wiping the drool from his mouth with his tongue. Zuko sat there shocked at where Sokka's hand was.

Sokka looked at Zuko and then looked where his hand was, and his eyes shot open and he went to a panic. Zuko finally reacted as well, and shoved Sokka away. "Don't you ever dare touch me, again!" [As a quirk, this is the face he is making "D:!"] Sokka sobbed in the corner, his hand defiled. He was clutching his defiled hand as the sobbing began. Muttering words here and there. Zuko stood up, angry, furious, in raged that he was touched that way by a man. He stalked his way to the table where Iroh sat. Iroh hadn't noticed what happened just then, he was drinking tea, a worried expression on his face.

Zuko sat across from his uncle. Angry, he stared at his uncle, like this whole ordeal was his fault. After staring for awhile, the anger subsided and he noticed his uncles expression. "Uncle?"

Iroh's attention was brought back down to earth, he looked at his nephew. "Hm?"

"You seem.. Worried." Zuko brought it to Iroh's attention that he was bring attention to himself.

"Ah, yes. It seems Miss Katara hadn't returned last night or this morning." Iroh said, motioning to an empty laid out futon.

Zuko remembered that they had gotten into a spat last night and that he woke up to find her not there, either. "So? If she's not here, I don't have to get married to her."

Sokka looked Zuko's way, listening to the conversation. He stood up, just now realizing his beloved sister was indeed no where to be found. Sokka went up to Zuko and grabbed the collar of his undershirt. "You heartless bas-" Sokka was cut off by Iroh speaking up.

"I suspect that she's lost and alone right now." Iroh mentioned his thoughts. Sokka looked freighted, the idea of his sister being attacked and eaten came to his mind. He released Zuko and gathered his personal belongings, preparing to set out to help his sister. Zuko sat there and watched Sokka carefully. His every step seemed to be holding back the urge to just run and find her.

"I say we leave her out there. She ran off, it's her own fault." Zuko said loud enough for Sokka to hear him. Zuko poured himself some tea.

"Here's the thing, the difference between us. You're cold and heartless. I'm not, yet the girls seem to _love_ me over you. And I love my sister, so I won't let anything _bad_ happen to her. That includes marrying _you_." Sokka's words held venom. He was hoping to hit an ego nerve. He didn't. Zuko remained calm and unaffected by Sokka's words. In fact, he was ignoring him. Happily drinking his tea.

Iroh watched the two, he watched Sokka turn around and head for the door. When he slid the door open and then closed after stepping out into the hallway, that's when Iroh spoke up to Zuko. "You know nephew, if you don't go after her, she'll never love you during your marriage."

"The only reason as to why we're to be wed is because of Azula's plan to get the Avatar." Zuko mentioned, his eyes narrowing at his uncle. "What are you getting at? I shouldn't have to be nice to that peasant, nor should I look for her. She's not my problem."

Iroh placed his cup on the table and arose. He straightened his robes out and made his way around the small table. He headed toward the door that Sokka just left through. "You may not care what happens to Miss Katara, but I do." Iroh disappeared through the door, leaving Zuko to sit in silence by himself.

For moments Zuko just sat there sipping his tea. _What if she's dead?_ He wondered, placing his cup down. A pang was felt in the pit of his stomach. _That peasant is impossible to kill. I'd know. I've tried many times in the past._Zuko felt reassured with that thought.

* * *

The rustling in the bushes got louder, Katara braced for the worst, but what appeared she hadn't expected. Iroh had taken a short cut from the Inn and saw footprints in the softened dirt. Apparently she wasn't very far from the Inn. "Iroh?" She asked, peering curiously at the round bellied man that stood before her. He smiled at Katara.

"Hello Miss Katara." Iroh calmly said. "You gave us quite a scare."

Katara frowned at his statement. "Liar." She knew better than to believe that Zuko would care for someone other than himself.

"Yes, your brother and I are were the worried ones." He sat down next Katara. He saw the pair of lion deer there and smiled graciously at them. He began petting the mother. She felt through his touch that he was a kind, but powerful man. "Thank you." He said the the mother. She bowed her head, took her child, and left.

"You're a gentle spirit, Iroh." Smiling, Katara continued what she had started. Rubbing the aloe on her wound and wrapping the now dry cloth around the gash in her calf.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing the gash before it was covered.

"Not sure. I noticed it when I awoke this morning." Katara remained there for several of minutes, talking with Iroh.

* * *

After about an hour of searching, Sokka returned to the Inn. He found Zuko training on the patio. There was still no sign of Katara, but also no sign of Iroh, either. Sokka leaned against a nearby wall and watched the door. He heard footsteps shortly after sitting down. The door slid open and in entered Iroh. "Where's Katara?" He asked.

Iroh stepped inside, and she followed him in. "Right here." Katara said. She smiled softly at her brother. "I'm sorry for making you worried."

Katara's leg was feeling better due to the aloe. She heard rough steps outside, she had to pass the patio to get to the available restroom in the Inn room. She quickly passed by, her eyes lingering to the patio. She caught sight of a shirtless man in trousers; training. Sweat covered his body, the hair that hung loosely against his neck, clung to his damp flesh. His muscles rippled with every movement. Her eyes wandered to his face, his jaw was narrow, his forehead creased in concentration, his yellow eyes focusing on an invisible target. For an instant their eyes caught one another, just for a second. A frown was upon her lips. She continued on her way.

Katara opened the restroom door and closed it behind her. She noticed that there was a natural spring in the ground. She stripped herself of her clothes and scrubbed off her body with cold water that was in a bucket near by. The dirt from this morning washed away. Katara stroked at her long legs. Her blue eyes locking onto her wound. She removed the cloth and cleaned the wound. Strangely the wound was in the shape of a flame. She thought it was silly at the time and very ironic. Katara slipped into the spring, the hot water stinging her flame shaped wound.

Moments later she heard the door open. Subconsciously she covered her bare chest. She watched the narrow pathway that went to the door. She heard heavy footsteps come her way. Katara's eyes saw boots and they went up from there. The person that stood before her was the last person she wanted to see; Zuko. _Oh no.._

Zuko had thought that the restroom was empty due to what his uncle suggested. Upon opening the door and walking toward the indoor spring, he had heard a splashing sound; from when Katara covered herself. Curiosity pricked at him and he wanted to know if there was anyone else in there. If there was, he would leave. As he continued to walk he felt the air suddenly become heavy, it was quite humid already. The first thing he laid his eyes on were discarded dirty clothes in pile, his eyes wandered to a trail of water that led to the spring. And there sat the person he didn't want to see; Katara. Their eyes locked.

Katara narrowed her eyes at him. His eyes saw that the bruises were healing up, if only slowly. Yet, he couldn't seem to bring his attention away from her. Her dark creamy complexion entranced him, he hadn't seen this much of her skin in awhile, this was the second time. Trailing downward, he noticed cleavage above the water and below the water, hands covering her breasts. He could see clearly through the hazy water. He saw the curves and shape of her body, his eyes wandered down her navel, suddenly movement from the other end. Katara moved away from his piercing gaze. His head shot back up, when he realized what he had been doing. A sudden rush of heat crossed his cheeks. Her cheeks were already bright red. They were both very much embarrassed. His eyes were drawn to her lips as she parted them to speak. But she closed them, words ceasing in her throat.

Zuko took a step backward, and turned away. He started to walk away. Katara opened her mouth again, words coming out this time. "I'm sorry." She said. Zuko paused. Zuko turned back around, she averted his gaze, a pout creasing her lips. He wondered why she was apologizing to him. He stepped closer, and then walked over to where Katara had bathed herself. Inappropriate thoughts crossed both of their minds. He mentally smacked himself for thinking it.

Katara wondered what he was doing. She turned her body around, her breasts hidden against the wall of the spring. "What are you doing?"

"Undressing." He stated simply. A blush deeper than before, pricked at Katara's cheeks. His blush was gone.

"You can't do that, while I'm in here!" She shouted at him. Annoyed she had even apologized in the first place.

"Then get out." He said. He already wasn't wearing his shirt. He sat down and removed his boots first.

"I can't." She whimpered, remembering how much her leg had bothered her and how embarrassed she'd be. Her blue eyes watched his every movement. When his hands reached the draw strings at his waist to his trousers she turned away. Zuko removed his pants and his undergarments. Zuko washed his body off with a separate bucket of water, it was just as cold as the first bucket, Katara had used. When he was clean, he stood and took a towel from the rack on the wall and wrapped it around his waist. He moved to Katara's side and kept walking. He stopped adjacent from her. He stepped into the spring, the towel drinking up the water. Zuko sat across from her in the spring.

The silence between the two of them was aching at the back of their minds. Thinking of something to talk about, Zuko asked her. "Why?"

Katara; baffled that he even asked that. "Why? You ask. Because I slapped you. What are you stupid?"

"Don't tempt me, woman." He replied, annoyed. The conversation drawing to a close. Zuko's eyes wandered Katara's features again. He felt his groin harden with just looking. He imagined what would happen if he touched her shoulder. _Kiss?_ He wondered even more. Getting harder, he didn't realize he had been inching closer to her. His body closing the gap between them.

Katara's mind had wondered the same thing, a tingle between her thighs. She shifted her body to try make the feeling go away. It wasn't working. Katara averted her gaze again. She figured if she didn't look at him, she wouldn't be curious. Katara felt the water shift and she looked back at Zuko. Noticing how the distance between them had closed a great deal.

Zuko felt his body moving on his own, he tried to resist, to no avail he couldn't seem to stop himself. Zuko was now mere inches away from her. His hand reached out to touch her shoulder. She flinched. For some reason this annoyed him. He placed his hand on her shoulder, roughly. Moving his big hand up her neck. He rubbed his thumb against her throat. A thought crossed his mind of how easy it would be to kill her right now, a grin crossing his lips at the thought. Thinking about it again, he decided otherwise. His hand moved upward, now resting on her cheek. He could feel the heat from her cheek. Pressing his thumb against her lips, he felt the desire to connect them.

Katara had flinched subconsciously at his touch. _Don't touch. _She felt the air become even heavier than before. As his hands went up her neck, she felt him brooding over something dark, through pressure on her throat, yet it lightened, continuing it's path. Katara wanted to retreat from his penetrating gaze. She opened her lips to speak, then felt his thumb press against them, quite roughly at that. Shifting away from not only his gaze but his touch, seemed to annoy him even more. Katara got out of the spring quickly and moved toward the towel rack. She quickly wrapped the towel around her figure and grabbed her clothes. And scurried out of the room. She didn't want what happened the other night to happen again, so she fled the scene.

_What is she running from? _He wondered. He looked at the reflection that was in the moving water. He saw his reflection and he felt a wave of anger emerge. _Running away from me? It's not like I was trying to kill her! Though, I was thinking it. _He got out of the spring and gathered his clothes and put them on. He followed after her, angry. He opened the door and stepped out of the room. He saw Katara in the corner of the room finishing up on putting new clothes on. He walked over to her. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall. He didn't know why he was suddenly angry with her. He just knew that he had to be. Because his gut told him so.

Katara winced as she was roughly pulled and pushed against the wall. She looked at the attacker and saw it was Zuko. He parted his lips and growl emitted from his throat.

"Am I so scary that you have to run away from me?" He shouted in a hushed whisper. He waited for an answer, while waiting he saw the fear that licked at her eyes. And her lips were curled into a frown. He realized he was hurting her, by pinning her against the wall with brute force. Though he wasn't satisfied enough, he did the only other thing he thought of. Suddenly he pushed his lips against hers, in a forceful kiss.

Katara saw that look in his eyes, she recalled the same look from what happened in her quarters on the ship. Fear struck her and she whimpered. In mere seconds Zuko had forced himself upon her. Katara's body reacted against it. She tried pushing him away. Katara bit his lip and he withdrew. He loosened his grip on her and she slumped down to the floor. Katara's tears began to fall, as she recalled the events of that night. Her stomach ached and she remembered how sore her thighs were, she still had the bruises around her wrists and the markings on her body.

Zuko snapped back to reality when she had bitten him. He licked at his lip checking for blood, loosening his grip on her wrist. He saw tears shed from her eyes. He knew that those tears weren't from what he did. "Hey." He said. Katara didn't look at him. He bent down and let go of her wrist. Katara pulled her legs close to her chest. He hadn't noticed the markings on her neck before, because of her hair.

Katara peeked up, noticed where he was looking, at the bite mark on her neck. _Is he going to question me again? I don't want to talk about it._Katara's eyes shifted from him to table and then back to him. For the first time when looking at him, there was something in his eyes she didn't see before. Concern for someone else's well being. She was quite shocked. She was wordless.

Zuko saw how she looked at him. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Not expecting that reaction, she chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" He wondered, the atmosphere was once more happier than before.

* * *

Author's Note: May 3, 2009: And so, that is it for chapter eight. Enjoy it? I hope you did very much. Now tell me your complaints, compliments, annoyances, likes, dislikes, etc, etc.. in reviews. :) I would very much appreciate it. Hm, nicely done. Five full pages.

Sincerely,  
wolf-girl87 aka Nikita Grieson


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the characters, just the story.

Author's Note: Yup, feel free to dislike me for my lack of updates. But, hey at least I respond to your favorites, alerts and mails. :) I guess I hadn't started chapter nine like I thought I did. Sorry. I'm doing so now. Enjoy. Please let me know if you find any errors, even if they're small. So, I can come back and correct them. I had to edit the previous chapter three times.

How sad is it when the author doesn't even remember what the story is leading up to? Hell, I forgot I had Zhao rape Katara (again), I skimmed through chapter seven to remember.

Okay, maybe now there will be less angst and out of character content..Maybe. I can't promise anything.

EDIT: Grammatical errors fixed. Location fixed. Added horizontal rulers.

**Promoting Peace**

Chapter Nine

Several hours had passed, before the gang was back on the road to their destination. Katara had been ignoring Zuko for something he had said earlier, when they were leaving the inn. To say the least the air was heavy, but Iroh managed to get Katara into a conversation about tea, something Zuko tried to keep himself out of. Sokka had been trying to make jokes along the way, with the guard who decided to be marked as a traitor; rather than suffer under Commander Zhao's wrath and tyranny.

Zuko and the guard; Ming, chatted here and there. Finding it hard to talk amongst themselves with the air so thick around them. The storm had passed on, moving to another area of the world. It was half past noon, the suns heat shining down upon them. Sweat creasing their brow as they pressed onward. Silence etching across, Sokka, not being able to bear the silence any longer broke out into a shout. Eager for some response.

"Aghhhhhhhhh! I can't take this any longer!" Heaving, and looking for any glances his way. He got two, not all. Iroh and Ming's attention had been brought to Sokka, their brows raised in curiosity. Sokka, before responding, looked to Zuko and Katara, who had not even seemed to notice Sokka's agony; as they were too focused on keeping to themselves, rather than participate in any commotion. Sokka ignored Iroh and Ming's questioning looks, and pressed forward, grabbing Katara's wrist and dragging her backwards; toward an unsuspecting Zuko.

"Ah-Sokka?" Katara flailed for a moment in protest, questioning him. Taking notice of where he was leading her to, she begun her protests once more. "Sokka, let go."

Ignoring his sisters plead, he strided toward Zuko. Dragged her, until they both were standing in front of Zuko. Who appeared to be zoned out and hadn't noticed until bumping into Sokka. Zuko looked ahead and saw protesting Katara and Sokka's hand around her wrist.

Before Zuko could speak, Sokka went first. "Now if it were any other occasion, I would love for you two, to not socialize. But, for the love of the moon, make up." Sokka released Katara, and pushed her forward toward Zuko. He began his walk away, paused, turned around and added "but, no kissing!" and continued back to the middle of the group.

Zuko's golden eyes looked to Katara's blue ones, but they were not there. She had been looking away. Her arm firmly being held in place. Unsure of what to do, or where to begin, Zuko stepped forward; meaning to apologize for earlier. Catching himself, he remembered their continuous spats from the days before, he decided against it. He'd rather keep to himself this time around. He stepped back, debating if this was the right choice or not.

Katara had flailed until her brother released and pushed her forward. She halted herself, before falling into Zuko. A blush crept to her cheeks at the idea of being against his broad chest, quickly she shook her head. Dismissing any thoughts of Zuko like that. Standing there, awkwardly wondering if she should apologize or yell at Sokka, or even yell at Zuko for nothing. Caught in a tight spot, she looked away; grasping her arm for reassurance. Her grip tightened when she heard him step forward, and loosened when he stepped back. Curious she looked up. Unsure of what it was he was doing. Looking up toward his face, she saw a stern expression and watched his lips open. Like she knew what the words were going to be, she turned around in a flash and stroding back to the front, joining Iroh again.

Zuko watched her carefully, place his own arms across his chest, seeing her reaction to his movements. Noticing she was turning her face to him, he display an expression, not sure to himself it was a smile or a not, his feelings were mixed. It was apparent that the expression he wore was not a good one, as her own expression turned from curiosity to annoyed. He was about to speak, but she turned away so fast that, he was caught off by her movement.

Sokka had been watching from ahead, and face-palmed as Katara went back to where she had been before. Parting his fingers, he noticed Zuko's temper rise. He stood there and sighed. Realizing it was going to be a long walk into the next town.

* * *

Several days earlier, Zhao had come to, and the ice had melted a bit. Exhaling and heating his body up, the rest of the ice melted and he dropped onto the wooden dock. Landing on one foot and one knee, his hands outstretched, catching himself. He stood up as a guard ran up to him. "I'm sorry, Sir. It seems they got away and that there was a traitor amongst us." Commander Zhao looked to the guard, he rose and pressed toward the guard. Releasing his anger out on him seemed to be a perfectly good option. Reaching forth, he grabbed the neck of the guard, and squeezed.

"Sorry, you say? That's no excuse." Gripping tighter. The guard frantic for air, kicked his legs and grabbed at Zhao's hand. Squeaking out his apologies in a muffled voice. Zhao released the guard, and watched him fall to the ground in heap, gasping for air. "Fix yourself and report to the others that we're going on a hunt."

The guard nodded, while taking in as much air as possible. So, close to the brink of death, he wondered if the commander would have just tossed him aside without a proper burial.

The commander began his walk to the side of the ship, where the plank had been drawn. Pausing, he looked back. "You're not moving, I'll take that as a disobeying of an order."

The guard scampered to his feet when he heard Zhao, dismissing his own thoughts and coming the conclusion that he man before him was ruthless and would do anything to see that he succeeds. Running ahead, trying to show now fear, he passed the commander and went to alert the others.

Commander Zhao grimaced, his pearly whites showing, as his lips twisted into a dark grin. His eyes glowering with an evil glint. His blood pumped through his veins, fueling his adrenaline. Pressing onwards toward the plank. He resumed his solemn expression to face his men with.

* * *

A chill ran its way up Katara's back, shaking off a bad feeling, her stomach growled. Ignoring the pressing bad feeling she stopped, turned around and proposed it was time for lunch. With several agreements and a casual nod from Zuko they stepped off the path and headed for a shaded area for their meal. Katara had chosen a lovely spot where there was a circle of trees, shrouding the surrounding section, several patches of sunlight hit the grass through the lush green leaves.

Slipping their packs down, several thumps sounded off, in an almost musical way as a cool breeze swished through the trees. Katara took out the cooking pot she had used so many times before, during her travels with Aang and the group. So many memories with that one kettle and many more to come. Katara set up a fire pit, placing what rocks she could find. Setting up the pot and she would use for cooking wear. Standing up, she turned to the group.

"I'll be back, I'm going to gather water for the pot. Can someone gather some wood and maybe some berries?" She asked, seeming to be in a better mood, now that she was going to be cooking.

Sokka glanced up from nook in the tree roots he had made himself comfortable in. "I'll get the berries." He hoisted himself up, and looked to Iroh who was preparing a tea kettle for hot tea as well. Zuko sat at another tree, by himself. Ming was about to suggest he'd get the wood, since no one else seemed to offer. Yet, Iroh spoke first.

"Zuko, I think you should go get the wood." His kind voice breaking the silence.

"That's a peasants work." Zuko responded with the first thing that came to mind.

Katara was within earshot of his comment, and gritted her teeth, wanting to respond with something, but wanted to get the soup started first. Arguing with Zuko would have to wait.

Sokka raised a brow in Zuko's direction. "I'd watch what you say. Who knows, she might poison your bowl." The idea amused Sokka, chuckling as he headed in search of whatever berries or nuts he may come across.

Zuko's brow arched as he watched Sokkar wander off. The idea of being poisoned didn't set well with him. Forcing himself from the ground, he dusted his rear off and went in search of wood for the fire.

Katara fuming at Zuko's latest comment, stumbled across a small source of water, trickling with life. A small river flowed into the pond. Katara bent down, while opening the drinking water pouch. With a gentle movement of her hand, a strip of water flowed upwards from the pool of water. With her other hand, she moved it to the side, separating the water from dirt was in the water to begin with. Moving her hand back, she brought the clean water into the drinking pouch. Realizing she should have brought the pot with her for this. Repeating her actions til the water pouch was full. She also filled her bending pouch up, with some water as well. Katara heard footsteps from behind her and rose from her spot, closing the drinking water pouch, but keeping her other pouch open, just encase. Turning around, she spotted Zuko gathering twigs. She watched him for a moment, her anger subsided. It seemed like he was having a hard time looking for the suitable twigs.

Zuko had been gathering different sizes of twigs and branches, unsure of what was needed exactly. He rarely did things like this, always had them done for himself. Usually Iroh gathered them, when it was just himself and his uncle. Zuko looked at the bunch in his arms, there weren't many and the ones he had seemed to be too little. Zuko's head snapped up in the direction of water moving and saw Katara out in the valley, near a pond. Obviously gathering what water she could in that small drinking pouch. Sunlight bounced off of her hair, making it shine, from the angle he stood at she seemed to be at peace, while doing her simple task. She shifted her position and rose. Zuko removed his eyes from her as he took a couple steps around and stepped on a twig. Looking down, it was good size and he just broke it. Shifting the wood in his arms, he bent down and grabbed the broken halves and placed them in his arms.

Katara watched him rise from gathering. She walked over to him, seeing several perfect branches for the gather. Zuko noticed that she was coming toward him, _she's probably going to yell at me for this too_, he thought. Within range, Katara bent down and picked up a few sticks along the way toward Zuko. Stopping next to Zuko, she picked up a thick and long stick and rose up to meet his gaze. She placed the sticks that she had gathered in his arms, while glancing at the ones he had already gathered. A grin creased her lips, and Zuko eyed her cautiously. Their arms touching for a brief moment, as she placed the sticks there.

"You're not used to this, are you?" Her voice was calm and velvety, catching him off guard, he shook his head 'no' lightly. Grabbing one of the sticks she found, she used it as an example. "Here, your sticks are either too bridle or too thick. Try finding ones that are a good medium between the two, like this one." Holding it up, she showed him the difference. Zuko nodded, understanding, but still being cautious of the young waterbender in front of him.

"Oh..Okay." He muttered, "thanks". Zuko eyed her for little bit longer, as she turned and walked away, forgetting that she, herself was still holding the stick as an example in her hands. She paused, turned around, walked back to him.

"Silly me. Here you go." She placed the stick in his free hand, once more turned away, and walked back to camp to get the pot for the water.

Zuko wondered what went on exactly, unsure he looked at the stick in his hand and glanced around. Seeing that there were many stick like the one he held, that he would have overlooked before. Gathering them as quickly as he could, he wasn't sure why, but he did. Figuring he was done, he headed in the direction, he'd just watched Katara go.

* * *

Sokka found a bush with lush purple and red berries, he picked as many as he could carry and stumbled back to the camp, not before tripping over a root and dropping the berries all over the ground. Casually falling to the ground himself.

_Squish._

Sokka frowned, hoisted himself up and looked at what he landed on. "Oh, ewwwww!" He groaned to himself. He had landed in whatever animals were in the area, their dung. Grabbing a nearby stick, he wiped what he could off of his shirt and used some minty smelling leaves as well.

* * *

Sokka stumbled to his feet and regathered the berries and headed toward camp, watching where he walked this time, avoiding any roots, that were sure to be sticking up from the ground.

Iroh had prepared the tea leaves to put in the water, once it had gotten there. Glancing around, he noticed Ming had passed out and was snoring soundly. Hearing a rustle in the brush behind me, he cautioned himself, just encase. Though, Katara appeared, rather than a potential enemy. Rising up, Iroh greeted her.

"Hello Miss Katara. Find any water?"

Katara smiled toward him, he was gentle to her, unlike his nephew. "Sure did. Here's some for the tea. I forgot to bring the pot with me for the soup water."

"Thank you. Alright." He replied, taking the drinking pouch full of water from her.

Katara grabbed the soup pot and headed back toward the pond. Smiling to herself. Her mood had picked up and she was unusually happy. She was curious even for herself. She thought she should be bitter because of being with her enemies, somehow it rolled over.

Katara walked a little while more, before breaking into the clearing where the pond was. Looking around, Zuko was no longer in sight. Figuring he wandered off to find more sticks. Strolling to the pond, she repeated the process she had done before, until the pot was filled with clean water. Standing and rising the pot up, she shifted it into the nook of her hip, where it was comfortable and she could carry it with ease.

Heading back in the direction she came from a second time, she noticed something different about the area. Not sure of what it was, regardless, she put her guard up as she entered the trees once more. Looking around she saw nothing was different, shrugging it off the feeling her gut she continued on.

* * *

Zuko came from the brush, and dropped the sticks in a bundle to the floor. He himself dropped to the floor as well. "Ugh, I never want to do that again."

"Welcome back Prince Zuko." Iroh calmly said. Chuckling to himself. "My, you've gathered a lot."

Zuko sighed, not admitting he had help. "Why do _I_, a _prince_, need to do something that's suited for _peasants_?" The question was rhetorical, but Iroh answered anyways.

"Since we're with them, we should all help."

Coming from the brush moments later, was Katara. Sokka followed suit from the other side. He had taken off his shirt and and been walking around shirtless, while carrying berries. "Here are the berries, sis." He place them in a pile on a cloth.

Katara arched her brow to Sokka. "Where's your shirt?"

"Right here." He paused, "do you think you could wash it after lunch?"

"Why? What happened?" Curious, she looked at him.

"Lets just say, roots are the source of evil." He replied grimly.

Eyeing him weirdly, Katara put out her hand and he placed his shirt there. "Could you not open it here?" He asked, more like pleading. As he shot glances around the camp.

"Okay..." Agreeing, she set it aside and put the pot on the metal hook, that was attached to a metal rod, which hung smugly on four other metal rods. Ignoring her brother, she gathered the sticks she had helped Zuko with and placed them under the pot, not wanting either of the firebenders to use their bending, she got out her set of spark rocks and used those to start the fire. Though, they weren't doing very well. After a couple more tries, it lit, with the help from Zuko. Shifting her eyes from the wood to Zuko, she calmly spoke "I had it under control."

Zuko's brow twitched, _ungrateful water tribe girl_, he thought, "the words are 'thank you'". He grinned, somewhat baiting her.

Gritting her teeth, _just don't respond to him, keep it cool Katara, keep it cool_. Turning her attention away she began cutting up the vegetables, and adding them to the now boiling water. Iroh had added the tea leaves his boiling water and prepared a set of cups with tea.

Fifteen to twenty minutes had passed in the silence, Katara and Sokka missed the jokes of Aang and Toph, the silence was eerie and somewhat disturbing. She knew how Sokka must've felt earlier, when trying to get the firebender and her to make up.

Katara dipped her ladle into the pot and tried the soup, it needed some spices, but hopefully no one would point that out. "Alright, lunch/dinner is ready, everyone gather around." Ming woke up to the smell of food and hustled on over to join the group. Zuko moved from his spot as well, and plopped down next to his uncle. After handing everyone a bowl of soup, she served herself. Iroh had given everyone a cup of tea, as well. "Thank you Iroh." Katara commented, for the tea.

"Likewise, Miss Katara." He responded, for the soup.

"It's not the best, but we'll have to make do with what we have. And to conserve as well." Katara said, sitting down, as she began to eat.

Zuko went to try his soup, even though he watched her pour it. He brought it away from his lips and watched as everyone else happily eat what they were given. Sokka looked up from devouring his food. "Why aren't you eating, Zuko?"

Zuko looked up, a flush came to his face, as he tried to come up with a response. Then it hit Sokka and started bursting out into laughter. Zuko looked at him quesitoningly. "What?"

Everyone equally looked at Sokka. "What is Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Zuko thinks you poisoned his soup. Hahahaha...Haha..Ah... She's not going to poison you Zuko, I wouldn't blame her, if she thought about it though." Sokka responded, trying to stifle his laughter.

Zuko's face felt hot, for a different reason, for being embarrassed this time.

Katara shifted her eyes from her brother to Zuko. "You thought I would poison you?" Leaning around the pot, she took Zuko's bowl, he was about to protest but stopped himself. Katara brought it to her lips and took a sip. Pulling it away she gave it back to him.

Sokka stopped laughing, and watched his sisters actions, they were almost motherly, it seemed.

"I may strongly dislike you, but I am not a murderer." She said politely and sat back where she was and resumed eating her own soup.

Zuko's face flushed for a third time in one sitting and unknowingly began to eat his soup as well.

* * *

After finishing up, the group packed up and voted they would rest there for the evening. Katara had taken the pot, bowls and Sokka's shirt to the pond to wash them. Ming went with her, for safety reasons.

"You don't have to come with, Ming." Katara started, as she walked away.

"But, I want to talk to you." He started, "that was tasty soup."

"You wanted to talk about my soup?" She questioned, shifting the weight.

Looking uneasy, "no, no, that's not it..." he trailed off.

"Look, I'm a big girl, I can handle my own. I've faced off with Zuko a bunch of times and lived to tell the tale." Katara scoffed. "I'm sure I can handle myself against bigger, badder opponents."

Ming watched her, "you're a tough nut to crack".

"Haha. Yeah, I've been told that, from time to time." She said, reaching her destination. "Ah well, we're both here now, might as well as enjoy each others company." She dropped to her knees and began cleaning the items. Starting with the pot and bowls first.

Many minutes of silence came, the sun was setting. Hues of orange, pink, yellow, even purple and blue danced along the clouds and treetops. They both sighed in awe of the beautiful scenery.

Pulling out Sokka's shirt, she unravled, the stench arose and she clenched her nose. "Agh, no wonder." Quickly placing it into the water, she scrubbed and used her bending to get the dung out.

"Ah, that's funny." Ming said. Chuckling here and there, as his thoughts kept wandering to it. Then they wandered to something else. Ming sat down and faced the water with Katara. "Hey I have a question."

"Hmm?" She mused.

"If you know it's a trap, why are you agreeing to marry Prince Zuko?" He asked, intertwining his fingers together.

Katara paused, she glanced over at Ming, his slender, young face was full of curiousness. His eyes seemed hopeful for an answer, but were also doubting he'd get one. His body language told her, that he was comfortable with asking this question, even if it seemed too personal.

"True, there are other ways, I'm sure to do this. Yet, I have my reasons." Katara smiled gently and resumed her work on her brothers shirt.

"Oh, I see. Is it a touchy subject?" He asked kindly.

"Being _forcefully_ betrothed to someone I don't love, you mean?" She questioned.

He nodded.

"Not really, no. I mean, I have friends who will protect not only myself, but my village as well. Just as I protect them." Katara said.

* * *

Ming and Katara looked back, they had heard footsteps heading their direction. They both saw a shadowy figure outlining a tall thin, most likely male figure heading to them. Katara thought it was Sokka at first, but as it drew near, it seemed to loom more than anything.

_Fwoosh!_

Fire came darting toward them, with a wave of Katara's hand, water blocked the attack. She wrung Sokka's shirt and tossed into the pot. Katara and Ming rose, preparing themselves.

* * *

A/N: The first paragraph I had done like a couple of months ago. The rest of it was today (6/29/2010). Sorry, I've been busy and feeling the heat of writers block. I also will be doing several short one-shot fics for Zutara Week on Deviantart. Now that is a lot of writing. I'll try to also get more into updating my current fics. Thanks for the wait.

Remember to review! I would love to know your thoughts of this chapter.

Who could the firebender be? Dun dun dun...

Regards,  
wolf-girl87


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. Just the story.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed chapter nine. I tried my best to keep it non-angsty.

Oh and I remembered where they're going now. I read chapter one, and edited it. Fixed what errors I found.

Note: I'm not happy with a couple of chapters, I may go back and redo them within a week or two.

EDIT: Fixed grammatical errors and added horizontal rulers.

**Promoting Peace**

Chapter 10

Returning fire, Katara placed her left foot forward, drawing the water from the pond, she whipped the water in the direction of assailant, though they dodged it. Quickly picked up pot and shoved it to Ming, motioning for him to go get help, while she fended off the man. Turning her attention back to the target, dodging another fire blast, barely dodging it. Feeling the heat on her skin, she back away, stepping into the pond of water. Katara rose up more water and raised in front of her. Stepping forward, drawing her arm back, then quickly forward, lashing water out. She kept her blue eyes ahead of her, to the silhouette, as it came closer to her. Noting the figure was bulkier than she realized. The sun had set. With what remaining light she had, she hoped Ming would reach the others in time. Using the remaining light, she brought more water up, making a wall of ice, guarding herself from the firebenders fire. It was a temporary distraction. The light slowly disappeared completely behind the mountains and trees, before going dark. Now, the only remaining light came from the bender and it shot out in front of itself. Backing away, Katara, sloshed around in the water, trying to distract the target. Stepping out of the water, she used her bending to move water around in another direction along the water, and did a water whip attack from the opposite direction.

Taking the water from her shoes and pants, so she would not give sound as to where she was. Feeling for her pouch, she grabbed hold of it, and carefully stepped away and ran in the opposite direction, making sure to avoid any twigs, branches, or even rocks. Katara doubled around and headed for the campsite, and hoped she could take refuge in the trees, hoping they'd provided extra cover. Katara glanced back hoping the figure had taken the bait. A fire blast shot at her, from behind her. Nope. Dodging. Stumbling forward, the fire whizzed passed her as she fell to the ground. Her knees crashing to the ground, one hitting a rock, forming a gash.

Several more blasts came hurling toward her, quickly she rolled to her side. Blasts cutting her off from rolling in certain directions. Drawing water from her pouch she the fires out and got up as quickly was possible, without being singed by more blasts. They seemed to have double, no, even tripled. Katara glanced around, frantic, looking for the silhouette of the trees. Spotting them, she darts toward them, the gash in her knee, disabling her from running to fast. _Agh, it hurts_. She thought, out stretching her hand to touch the bark of the tree, she stables herself and hides behind it. Removing her shirt quickly, she wraps the cloth around the wound to stop it from bleeding and leading a possible bloody trail behind.

Taking in a deep breath, she exhales, repeats a second time. Closing her eyes, to get a her bearings, by sound. The trickling of water in the background behind her, the fwooshing of fire behind her and other vast areas. The sound of rustling ahead. The sound of footsteps coming closer. _Gotta move, gotta run_. Opening her eyes, they once again adjust to her surroundings. Without time to even out her breathing, she presses onwards and with every bit of strength she had remaining, she forces herself to run. Dodging branches, bushes, twigs, roots, anything that could make a sound.

_Thud!_

_Shoot! _Feeling the surface of what she hit, it was soft, but hard. It wasn't a tree trunk, the bark would be rough under her fingers, no, this was cloth she felt. _Crud!_Hoping it wasn't the enemy. The person gripped her wrists as she tried to moved away. Feeling the soft skin, the small wrists, it knew it was probably female. To confirm the assumption, it released one of Katara's wrists, and lit up a small enough ball of light as to not give away their position. Katara saw the golden eyes and the dim scar of Zuko and quickly blew out his small of fire, which surprisingly went out.

"Zuko, we have to move!" Katara whispered in a hushed tone. "We're not safe!" Wanting to yell desperately, she pushed him forward, he moved a couple of feet, before stopping. Grasping one of her wrists, he pulled her against a tree and pinned her there. "Zuko-" She started, pausing when he pressed against her lips with his fingers.

"Shh.. Someones coming." He whispered. Katara eyes naturally darted everywhere, looking for where the sound was coming. His body pressed against hers, and she could feel him inhale and exhale. Sucking in a breath, she kept quiet. Zuko moved his fingers from where they rested. His other hand remained cupped around her wrist. They stood there perfectly still, waiting for whoever it was to pass. Katara released the breath she had been holding. Quickly Zuko covered her mouth again, muffling the sound. Pressing against her body deeper, she gasped as she could smell sweat on his body. _Had he been running? _She wondered. Zuko propped his head against the bark of the tree. Exhaling, she knew whoever it was, hadn't seen or heard them, nor were they near anymore. "Who..?" He started.

"I don't know." Katara responded. Forgetting how close they were, they remained like that for a few more minutes. Zuko's body heated up, as he realized he was still protecting Katara. He stepped back, and Katara slumped down, against the tree. Since his body was no longer pinning her there, her leg had given out from beneath her.

"Katara?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice. "Are you okay?"

Wondering if he was still Zuko, she made a snarky remark. He was being too friendly, she noticed. "I wouldn't be down here, if I was."

Zuko sucked in a breath, annoyed he had even asked. He glared at her, hoping she felt it, because he knew she couldn't see it.

She felt. "Okay, okay, I get it. Stop that and help me up." _Yup, same Zuko_.

Bending down, he placed one arm under knees and the other around her back. "Zu-ah, what are you doing?" Lifting her off of the ground, shifting the weight in his arms, he began to walk. He didn't say anything, "I didn't mean _carry_ me."

_Fwoosh!_

Panic set in. _How are we going to get ahead of the firebenders behind us, if he carries me? _She wondered. Frantic, she shifted in his arms. Zukos grip tightened. "Stop moving or I'm dropping you."

_Fwoosh!_

Katara glanced over his shoulder and watched several trees ignite. Gasping, she wanted to save those poor trees. But, Zuko was set on getting her away from the burning trees and other firebenders. Katara burrowed her head into his neck, she couldn't watch it. "Poor trees" she mumbled into his neck.

Zuko stumbled as Katara whimpered about the trees, and borrowing her face into his neck. She wasn't sobbing, he couldn't feel her cry. He wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to hold her tighter. Katara snaked her arms around his shoulders, to hold on, encase he tripped or something of that nature. "The trees will survive, somehow." He mumbled, not sure why he was trying to comfort her.

Katara forced her face away, as she inhaled his scent. It smelled musky, and it went through her senses. Shaking her head, she had it go away. No way, was she going to be disoriented by him smelling good. "Where are we?" She asked as she looked around.

"While you and Ming were off doing dishes, Sokka went hunting for more berries, because he said the ones he gathered were dirty or something." Zuko started, "he came back and said he found a small village just north of here. He wasn't gone for too long, but I'm surprised he found one period." A hint of admiration and sup rise was hidden in his tone.

"And?" Katara pressed.

"I'm taking you there. The others should be there, Ming ran into me when I was coming to get you two. He told me of what was happening, and I urged him to go tell the others." Zuko stopped, wondering if he was telling her too much.

Katara smiled a small smile, "awe, you're not a bad guy after all." She teased.

"I'll drop you." He warned.

Katara's smile remained, and he knew it was there. She didn't tease him anymore, because he might of actually dropped her.

After a few moments of silence, Katara looked around, and could see the fire burning in the distance. They were quite a ways away. Continue to look around, she saw a light gray cloud of smoke reaching up over a hill ahead of where Zuko was facing. "I suppose it's not a village, a couple of huts and some vending stalls for traveling merchants." Zuko murmured. Katara squeezed Zukos neck in a hug, as a thank you, rather than having to actually say it. He noticed the tight squeeze and continued on his way.

Their group had been gathered in one of the huts. Apparently it was designed to be a small inn for the weary. It had three rooms to it. Which was surprising, because the size on the outside made it seem smaller than that. Zuko stepped through the beaded door and Sokka was the first one to rush to Katara and Zuko, asking her if she was alright.

Zuko set her down away from the door area, near the table. He looked at her sternly, as if she were to scurry away. Sokka was right by her side. Katara loosened her grip around his neck, and let go as he set her down. Continuously telling Sokka that she was okay. When Zuko stepped away, he finally noticed why Iroh and Ming were staring at him. He glanced to Katara, he hadn't noticed she wasn't wear her shirt. Just her undergarments that she trained in, when she was in the water. He looked back to his uncle and Ming, placing his hands up in his own defense against their looks. Shaking his head to let them know he didn't try anything dirty. The two seemed to give a relaxed sigh. Zuko raised a brow and sat down near his uncle, on the opposite side of the table.

Katara reached for her knee, and unwrapped the cloth from around the wound. Wincing as the cloth tore itself away from her flesh. Setting aside her bloodied shirt, she lifted up her pant leg, to examine the injury, now that there was light and she could see it better. Sokka still kept asking if she was alright, Katara's brow twitched, before she looked warningly at Sokka. Registering the look, he stopped yapping. "Sokka. I'm not dying."

Katara snapped open her bending pouch, and took water from it. The water covered her hand, as she placed it over her knee, it began to glow. Moments later, she pulled her hand away, grabbing her shirt once more, dabbing the blood away. The wound had closed. Bending her knee to see if the pain was still there, it wasn't. Grinning she looked to the rest of the table, who had sat there, and watched her work. "Shows over, gentlemen." She announced. Katara stood up, while grabbing her shirt. Looking for her pack, she glanced to Sokka.

Sokka stood up, motioning for her to follow him. She did.

XXXXXXXX

When Katara was out of sight and out earshot. Iroh spoke up. "No doubt it was Commander Zhao and a hunting party." Suddenly serious.

"There were at least three firebenders after Katara. Not even one followed after him." Zuko looked in Ming's general direction. "When I found her, she had been running through the forest near where we set up camp."

"Iroh, could it really be Zhao?" Ming asked, concern in his voice.

"I bet revenge is fueling him." Iroh suggested.

Zuko, feeling the protectiveness he had felt before, still lingered. "We can't allow him near her."

Iroh looked on at his nephew, a warm small forming on his lips. His uncle knew something he didn't. "We won't. Once we set foot into the firenation, Zhao won't be able to lay a finger on her, 'specially when you two are married."

Zuko frowned at the words of marriage, but, nodded in agreement. "Yeah." Rising from where he sat, Zuko took the remaining sips from his drink and set the cup on the table. "We won't be able to stay here for the night, a couple hours of rest and we'll keep moving on. Understood, uncle?"

Iroh nodded, Ming didn't get a choice, and Zuko headed to tell Katara and Sokka. Iroh watched his nephew go. Commenting as he did, "soon, he'll be making his own decisions."

XXXXXXXX

Zuko stood outside of Kataras room, debating on entering. He heard whispers from inside the room. Leaning against the wall, he listened. Sokka had been trying to get information, details about the firebenders who attacked her.

"It was Zhao." Katara stated.

"How do you know?" Sokka questioned.

"Oh, I don't know.. It could possibly be because I pinned him against his ship and he aching for revenge." Katara seemed a bit more optimistic about her encounter with Zhao, than she would've been. "If he hadn't had the advantage, I would've taken him out."

Sokka watched his little sister, unease settling in his stomach. "Kata-"

Zuko appeared in the door, cutting Sokka off. "You two should get some rest. We'll be leaving in a couple of hours. We can't stay here." His eyes wandered to Katara and locked with hers. She felt somehow at ease, and smiled a bit. Sokka didn't like the smile she was giving Zuko.

"Alright, hot-man, out you go." Sokka stated, stood up, and began to push Zuko out of the beaded doorway. Before he could get him all of the way out, Iroh and Ming appeared from behind him. "We're all staying in this tiny room, aren't we?" He asked dumbly.

"Yup." Replied Iroh, walking past both Zuko and Sokka.

"First thing when someone wakes up is wake up everyone else." Iroh said, before setting down and dozing over. Zuko and Sokka shrugged and entered the room again.

Sokka and Katara slept near each other, Zuko on the opposite side of Sokka. Both Katara and Zuko were seemingly awake. Sokka's snoring broke the silence.

"Hey Zuko?" Katara propped herself on her elbow.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, in response.

"Why did you come look for me, when you could of left me out there to fend for myself?" She wondered.

Caught off guard, he wondered to himself as well. He responded with "my uncle would kill me if he found out I left you out there with _him_."

"Oh..." Katara trailed off, eyeing him in the dark, unlit room. "Okay..."

Zuko's hand met with his forehead._ Stupid, stupid, stupid_. He cursed himself.

"Zuko?" Katara asked for him again. Sounding a bit sad.

_What could she be sad about? What I just said?_He wondered. "Hmm?"

"No...nothing. Never-mind. Sorry." Katara mumbled, and flopped down against the floor.

Irritated that she started and didn't finish was she was saying, he propped himself up. "What is it?"

Noting the irritation, she debated on asking her question. Rolling over the possible answers, she sat up. "Can I ask you out there?"

He nodded.

"Helloooo, it's dark. I can't see." Katara mentioned.

"Oh right. Yeah." Zuko sat up. Both rising to their feet, they stepped around and over people. Trying to make as little noise as possible. Even though their talking was probably louder than the noise of the beads moving.

Heading to one of the other rooms that were empty. Katara and Zuko walked in silence and entered the room furthest away from the others. Sitting down on the mats, laid down across the floor, they sat across from one another.

Katara played with her hair, as Zuko sat cross legged on the floor. "What did you want to ask?" He got straight to the point. Katara opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. She did this a couple more times. "Katara?" Zuko whispered.

"I..." She started out. "I wanted to know why you agreed to marry me."

Zuko gawked in her general direction, completely caught off guard. "What?" As if the question went over his head completely.

"Why did you agree?" She said it more clearly, this time more sternly.

XXXXXX

A/N: Har de har har. Cliffhanger. Not quite as epic as the other cliffhanger in chapter nine, but still people are left to wonder why. Also, be amazed, two chapters in two days. Now to cram for Zutara week. Probably going to get seven Zutara fanfictions from me for one week.

Please review, I'd like to know your thoughts. Thanks.

wolf-girl87


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA. Just the story.

A/N: I'm on a roll with this story. It's only been two days, not even a full second day, and I'm chapter eleven. That'd be chapter nine, ten and eleven, mind you. Huzzah be amazed at my random inspiration and short lived dedication.

So, hoped everyone enjoyed chapter ten, I had fun writing Katara's fight and retreat scene. I had to watch a couple of episodes from ATLA to remember how the two main characters in this fanfiction acted toward each other. Anyways, enjoy.

Ming has very little appearances, but that's because I don't like his name. :)

**Promoting Peace**

Chapter Eleven

"Why do you want to know?" Zuko asked, hesitant to even respond, more willing to get up and leave the room, as well.

"Why?" Katara mimicked his reaction. "Because, you know as well as I do, that it's a trap set up for Aang." Katara was astounded that he had avoided answering, making her answer instead.

"Then why did you agree?" Zuko turned around and pinned the question against her. Irritation obvious in his tone.

"Because..." She trailed off.

"Because?"

"I, um, I..." Katara wasn't sure what to say really. She went with the truth. "My tribe was being threatened, honestly."

Zuko's jaw dropped. _Of course. She did it for her tribe._

"You're no better, Zuko." Katara muttered. As if reading his thoughts.

"What makes you say that?"

"I bet your honour is at stake, just like how it's been for the last year." Katara stated. Feeling like she had to make a point.

Zuko quieted. That was exactly why he accepted.

Katara moved over to him, placing her hand to his scar, like she had done in Ba Sing Se. This brought old memories back. "I trusted you once to do the right thing, Zuko." Pausing, letting the words hang in the air. "Can I trust you to do the right thing a second time, without betrayal?" Her voice was quiet, angry, sad, full of emotion.

Zuko sat there stunned. He heard her move closer, not expecting her to touch his scar again, but to ask him such a serious question. Sitting there, with the palm of his hands on his thighs, he gripped at the fabric. _Why? Why is she so serious?_

Katara inched closer, stroking his scar with her finger tips. "I need this Zuko." She whispered, he almost missed it. Doing the only thing he knew how, he closed his eyes. Her strokes her gentle, the palm of her hand resting on his cheek, her fingers cupping his face, her thumb resting against his lips.

Exhaling Zuko lifted his right hand, and reached for the back of her head. The heat from his breath, tingled Katara's thumb and the feeling trailed down her wrist. "Katara..." He said almost helpless. His hand dropped to his side and he pulled his face away from her hand. Inhaling and exhaling. "I'm sorry." He spoke, sincere.

_Sorry?_She sat there, confused, probably almost as much as he was. Zuko rose to his feet, and stepping away from Katara. When he reached the door, he paused and looked back to where she would've been sitting still. He sighed and walked through the beaded door. Leaving behind an extremely confused Katara.

* * *

Zuko headed back to the room with the others. He laid down back in the spot he had chosen before, curled up and mentally cursed himself for going with Katara. He laid there wondering what she meant by needing this. _Closure, perhaps? Agh_, his head hurt and his gut turned. He was confused and mentally kicked himself. Ten minutes passed as he laid there. On the brink of sleep. Katara had come back into the room. She dropped to her side of the room, and also curled up.

Somehow Zuko managed to sleep under the circumstances. Katara, however, did not. She was awake for several more hours, until she deemed it time to get back on the trail. Sitting up. Katara headed out the beaded door to prepare tea. Before she could get there, familar guards were entering the small inn. Katara turned around and high-tailed it back to the room. Silently waking everyone up. "Guys' wake up, Zhao's men are here. At the inn!"

Sokka rolled over, not wanting to get up, but with the mentioning of Zhao, everyone shot up, except for Sokka. "Ten more minutes, mom." He mumbled. Zuko sat up, rubbing his eyes. Daylight peaked through the cracks of the of broken straw walls. Hitting Sokka in the arm, woke him up, Katara covered his mouth, so the shout didn't echo. Katara looked at Zuko, with an expression of 'what are you doing?'. Zuko shrugged and pointed to Sokka who was awake and alert now. Katara understood and nodded.

Sokka slowly realized what was going on. He packed up his items and he was ready to go about the time everyone else was.

Everyone stood up and prepared themselves to leave.

"Search all the rooms." Zhao shouted to his men. They froze.

Quickly apologizing silently, they tore through the wall in their room, after all, it was only made of sticks and straw in the first place. Booking it out of sight, they headed north, toward the mountains.

* * *

Exhaling, everyone propped themselves against a large boulder. Allowing herself and group only a moments rest, Katara pushed herself from the boulder. Stepping ahead, securing her pack. "We shouldn't stop here. They could be trailing us, still." Katara sighed, when she saw everyone's expressions. She saw they were still tired, she herself was tired, without any sleep. "Come on, lets keep moving." Walking ahead, along the dirt path toward mountains that seemed to reach the sky.

Zuko pushed himself from the rock with his palms, he looked back in the direction they had just come. The huts just over the hill, a safe place for traveling merchants had smoke rising over the hills they just crossed. Sighing he followed Katara. He thought it must be hurting her, to just leave those people to fend for themselves, considering how quiet she was.

Sokka had put on his shirt, as he was still shirtless and noticed there was a stain on his shirt. "Oh, c'mon. Katara, you didn't get it all out." Whimpering as he spoke.

Katara's brow twitched. "Well, forgive me, but I was a little preoccupied with running for my life." She replied sarcastically.

Sokka shrunk, recalling his sisters wound, the one she had gotten in her knee. Daring to speak, mumbling, "could of at least gotten the smell out."

Katara turned around, whipping the water out of her pouch and into his face. "Oops." Withdrawing the water, she brought it back, closing the pouch. Then continuing on.

Sokka frowned. Zuko couldn't help but chuckle.

"Is something funny?" Directing her annoyance at Zuko.

Shifting his eyes away to the scenery and bringing his hands up in his defense, "no, no, nothing". Not wanting to end up like Sokka, even though he could easily deflect or dodge any water she whipped his way.

Iroh noticed a new something in the area around Katara. Approaching her, he walked with her. Not speaking, merely giving her his company. Katara somehow always felt at ease with him near. His aura was calming and relaxing. Though, she, just like the rest, were on high alert. As a precaution they couldn't let their guard down a second time.

Proceeding to their destination, it was best that they get there before Zhao caught up with them a second time. Iroh pulled out a map, Sokka strolled to his side. "I have a map too." Sokka stated proudly, quite fond of his map, though it was also quite old. Getting a better look at Iroh's map, he pulled out his own to compare maps with him. "Hey, yours tells of a path through the mountains, rather than over, like mine does."

Iroh grinned, "I believe you've been to these mountains before." Sokka took a closer look at Iroh's map.

"The cave with the annoying nomads, huh?" He questioned.

Iroh nodded, paused and looked at Sokka. "Annoying nomads?"

"Yeah, they go around playing music and singing in about everything they see and everywhere they go. They were really annoying." Sokka sighed, remembering being stuck with them in the caves.

"Ah, I'd like to meet them. I'd sing along with them." Iroh chuckled.

Katara's ears perked up. She remembered being stuck in that cave, and how her and her group had gotten stuck in it because of the firenation originally. Her memory lingered to the almost kiss-to-be that would've been shared with the Avatar. Blushing over the memory, she brought her hands to her lips, vaguely remembering Zuko's lips against her own. Her face getting hotter, she shook the thought from her head.

_Focus Katara. Must stay focused_, she told herself. Also recalling that caves enterance had been closed intentionally behind them, by the firenation. "The firenation closed the entrance." Stating what was on her mind.

"Ho, ho, ho. Earthbenders reopened the entrance." Iroh responded, Ming nodded in agreeance.

Zuko glanced back to Katara as they approached the mountains, it didn't take long for them to reach them. With experience in travelling so much, they walked pretty fast and managed to outrun the enemy. Picking up his pace, he caught a glimpse of the blush that came to her cheeks, before she shook it away, cooling herself down.

* * *

Reaching the cave entrance, or rather where it was supposed to be. They stopped, dropping their luggage to the ground, and themselves as well. Bringing her knees to her chest, and putting her head in her down against them. Heaving, gasping for air. "We..Should..Find..Another way..Around." Saying through gasping breaths.

Bringing his finger to his lips, he made _shhing_sound, with the same finger he pointed to the entrance. Seconds later the ground began to shake and shiver beneath their rears. Moving to their feet they watched in awe as the mountain side shifted apart and moved to the left and right. Revealing an entrance into the intertwined tunnels of the caves. Two shadowed figures, both approximately Zuko's height appeared from the caves. Tall and skinny was one, with shaggy black hair falling into it's face, the obvious appear that is of a male. Tall and plump was the other, with brown neatly tripped short hair, at first glance you wouldn't be sure of it's gender. Though, as it spoke, it gave off of the sound of an adult male.

"Howdy there, folks. I'm Renee', I'll be your tour guide, this 'morrow." Renee' said, he was the taller, plumper one. And this here is my lil' brother, . But, you can call him Fix."

"Howdy." Fix's voice was small and meek. A strong southern Earth Kingdom accent could be heard in both of the brothers.

"Why do they call you Fix?" Sokka asked with that curious sound ring to vocal chords.

"I fix things." Fix replied, solemnly.

_Durrr_. Sokka thought. "Of course." Ending that short lived conversation and beginning a new one.

"Folks, if you'll step right this way. We can begin the tour." Renee' said, making a guiding movement with his hands.

Accumulating their possessions, slinging them over their shoulders, they followed the siblings inside. Renee' taking the lead and Fix taking the rear. Once inside, Fix replaced the wall to the entrance.

"Do you folks know of the tale that formed these caves?" Renee' asked.

"My brother and I have been stuck in these caves once, the moles that roam here, helped us find the exit." Katara spoke up.

"Aye, I know of the tale." Iroh mentioned, smiling as he did.

As they stood there in the dark, the crystals along the ceiling began to glow, to mark the path the would use. Another fond memory coming to mind, Katara giggled. "Last time, Sokka made a map and led us to many dead-ends."

"Heyyy, I was right in the end though. The tunnels were changing!" Sokka pronounced in his defense. "We were seperated and I got stuck with the nomads... They wouldn't stop singing!" Pressing his palms to his face.

"Who knew giant ferocious beasts would save you." Katara giggled.

Zuko recalled being fed, going by the name of Jr. Li and stealing an animal to prevent his uncle and himself from walking; from the people who fed them.

"Alright, next stop Omashu." Sokka shouted.

* * *

End Chapter Eleven

A/N: Okay, so, I didn't finish this in one day, took two days. I'm sure this chapter feels a little rushed, but I had so many different ideas for it, and pretty much just wanted to get it out of the way.

The moles I mentioned, are badger-moles. I can't recall if I did mention them or not.

Anyways, review! Reviews make updating that much faster. :)

wolf-girl87


End file.
